Samantha's Destiny
by Warped-World
Summary: Follow Hermione Granger's cousin, Samantha Granger, on her journey as a 6th year and 7th year at Hogwarts. Who does Sam choose in the end? Draco or Harry? Do Ron and Hermione finally fall for each other/


Samantha's Destiny

Chapter one.

I woke up to the sound of Fred and Ron fighting. I couldn't help but smile. It is my first morning at the Weasley's, I came with Hermione yesterday. I'm her cousin, Samantha. Today will be my first day at Hogwarts but as a 6th year. I was transfered from Shamwood School for Wizards. I saw Hermione getting out of her bed and I got up too.

"Good morning Sam!" Hermione chimed as we walked down the stairs.

"Good morning to you Hermione!" I said back.

"Ah, there you two are! We will be leaving to go to platform 9 and 3/4 in 20 mintues. Everyone better have there stuff ready and in the car, or your staying here." Mrs, Weasley yelled for everyone to hear while cooking.

"I've got to go get my stuff," I told Hermione and started back up the stairs.

"Already got it," Fred and George said in unison.

"Thanks you guys," I flashed a smile in their direction. Then I got a glimpse of Ron.

"Wow, Ron," I started to laugh. Ron's face was blown up to the size of a ballon. I turned to Fred and George and they nodded.

"We put something in his drink... never saw it coming," Fred smiled in victory.

"I better not look like anytime soon," I looked at George.

"Don't worry we wouldn't do it to you," He replied.

Mr. Weasley walked into the house and smiled.

"You guys all ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" The twins shot up out of there seats.

"Let's go!" Mr. Weasley gestured for everyone to go the car.

I didn't know how the Weasley's family car was going to hold all of us. But it did. How did it fit, Ginny, me, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? We chattered excitedly about Hogwarts. I listened and was fasinated by some of the storys. Before we knew it we were running to get onto platform 9 and 3/4. I was nervous about it so Fred did it with me. I found myself in front of a magnifcent train. Hermione dragged me along, if she hadn't i probably would have been there all day staring in awe, even when the train left. She led my seat with Harry and Ron. Our stuff was put away and we were ready to leave. I saw a blonde haired boy approach our conpartment.

"Potter, still showing your face around here?" The boy sneered.

"Malfoy," Was all he replied.

"Ah, who would this be?" Malfoy asked and looked at me.

"This girl would be my cousin Sam, now if you wouldn't mind, leave." Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah," Ron chimmed in.

As mean as he seemed, he was rather cute.

"Is there a bathroom on here?" I asked.

"Course, down that hall." Hermione pointed.

"Thanks, be right back." I started down the hall and saw the blond haired boy. He saw me and waved me over. I didn't know whether to talk to him or not, I decided too. There was two other boys around him. They got up and moved seats so it was just me and Malfoy.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," He smiled.

"Samantha." Was all I said.

"See your hanging out with Potter and his friends, why?" He asked putting his arm over one of the seats.

"Well, Hermione is my cousin," I told him.

"Really? Your too pretty to be related to her." He said. I felt flattered yet mad about the way he talked about Hermione.

"I..I better get going," I was about to get up be he stopped me.

"Wait..." He grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked getting kind of annoyed.

"Sit, I didn't mean you know to offened you, but she's not my favorite person, nor is Ron or Harry." He said.

"I kind of guessed that." I mumbled.

"I know I don't really know you, but there is going to be a dance at Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I was kind of shocked and didn't know what to say. Would it hurt to get to know someone?

"Um... sure why not." I replied.

"Great," He said.

"Well, there probably wondering where I am, I was suppose to be at the bathroom," I felt my face get hot, why did I say that?"

"No problem, see you at Hogwarts then." He smiled and gestured towards his friends, saying they could come back over.

When I returned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they imediatley asked what took me so long.

"Um, talked to some people." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask who.

"Who?" Asked Ron.

"Well, Malfoy." I didn't want to lie to them, I put my head down and bit my lip.

"Bloody hell, why?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione glared at him.

It was silent for awhile. Hermione broke the silence.

"We should be there in about 5 mins." She stated.

"Sam, no 6th year had to go through the sorting hat. Your going to be up there with 1st years."Harry stated.

"Actually, my letter from Hogwarts said I am in Gryffindor! I meant to tell you... but forgot." I said embarassed.

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied.

"We're here!" Hermione squealed.

"Wow, it's amazing!" I said and stared at the huge castle coming into view.

The train stopped in a halt and everyone got up and stormed off. I saw ahead what we would be traveling in.

We got to carriage thing they had for us and hoped in. When we got out we all walked down the path leading to the magnificent front doors.

"So, Sam, well I was," Fred came in front of me and walked backwards.

"If you would, you know," George cut in.

"Go to the dance with me?" They both said and looked at each other.

"Um, I asked first Fred." George said.

"No, I think I did," Fred argued.

They started going back and forth, I stopped them.

"Well, the thruth is I'm going with someone already." I broke through them and started walking away.

"Who?" They said in unison. I stopped and turned around.

"It's a surprise. Not telling anyone." I blurted out and caught sight of Malfoy." But you guys can walk me to where were suppose to be," I offered my arms. They accepted. When I took my first step in Hogwarts I felt welcomed. We traveled to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. I loooked around and saw the flags of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I couldn't help but look at the Slytherin table to where Malfoy was sitting. Beside him were two foul looking boys. My gaze wandered back to the faces in front of me.

"Sam... what did Fred and George say to you outside?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

I smiled," They asked me if I would go to the dance with them... well they asked at the same time."

"And?" She said waiting for my answer.

"I said no, I'm going with someone." I muttered and looked at Harry and Ron, who were greatly interested in their food.

"Who?" She urged.

"Well, um.., Ma...malfoy." I mumbled.

Her eyes got big and she mouthed," Malfoy!?"

"Yes," I turned to see Dumbledore stand and tap his glass.

"Welcome students, back to another year at Hogwarts. We hope we have another successful year of learning and making new friends. To start out or first evening together we will welcome the first years and sort them into houses. Also, we would like to introduce a new teacher, Mr. Gray. He will be taking over part of potions class. Some of you will have him twice a week. So welcome!"

The doors burst open and nervous first years stumbled into the room. They walked slowly and together to the front. I was so happy I wouldn't have to go up with them, I couldn't imagine.

"OK first up, DONALD, GERALD," called out Professor McGonagall.

A boy with dark brown hair stepped forward and stumbled his way to the hat. He sat down and closed his eyes while McGongall placed they hat on.

"Hmm... GRYFGFFINDOR" The hat yelled out.

The Gryffindor table burst out in applase. This went on for about another 25 mins.

Two other students joined Gyrffindor, Mary Hern, and Connor Wester.

Finally the feast arose in font of us on huge gold plates. Everyone dug in, even me.

Chapter two.

The main topic among the table was the dance. I kept quiet. I didn't want anyone to ask me to the dance or ask who i was going with. Ron was going on about how he probably wouldn't get a date, but I knew better, I knew someone who would glady go with him. Hermione kept looking at me with eyes that said, tell them. I tried to ignore it, but finally couldn't when Fred spoke up.

"Sam has a date already," Fred annouced and smiled at me.

"Thanks Fred, I really wanted that annouced." I put on a fake smile and stabbed something on my plate.

"Who?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time, with questioning looks on there faces.

"Um, well... It's a surprise," I said.

"No, its Draco Malfoy, and Sam sorry, but they have a right to know." Hermione said before I could stop her.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"Bloody Hell, really?" Ron asked.

I shook my head.

"Bloody Hell." Ron repeated.

"We get it Ron," I said.

The plates cleared away when everyone was done and Dumbledore dismissed us. Ashley Percy, a new perfect, led us up to the Gryffindor common room. Neville wrote down the password. Gryallious. That was the new password. Ashley led us into the common room. She told us that Professor McGonagall would be delievering our Schedules tonight sometime. Hermione was excited, and so was I. Harry and Ron didn't seem to thrilled. Immediately after Ashley left Fred and Geogre came over to talk to me.

"When did Mr. Draco ask you to the dance?" Fred asked and sat down beside me.

"Today, on the train." I replied. I was going to give them as little information as possible.

"Well, why did you say yes?" George asked, also taking a seat beside me.

"Because I wanted too, and I don't think it's any of your business." I snapped.

We all turned to see Professor McGonagall coming through the portrait hole. "Gather around!"

Everyone got up and went towards her. She handed out everyone's schedules. Me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went over them together.

"Ah, Potions with Slytherians again!" Ron moaned.

"Sam shouldn't mind it," Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione, I never said I like Slytherian or Malfoy." I glared at her and read off my schedule.

"Defense against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, that shouldn't be to bad," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm going to bed, Hermione you going to come?" I asked her. She looked up from her schedule.

"Yeah, 'Night you guys," Hermione said.

"Night, see you guys in the morning," I Chimed in. Me and Hermione went up to the girls dormatories.

I stared at the ceiling for awhile before actually falling asleep. I could hear faint voices from other people from the common room. I pictured Draco in my head and thought about how the dance would be. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

When I woke up I saw that Hermione must have gone down to breakfest already, since she wasn't in her bed. I decided to go down and hopefully see someone in the common room to walk with. Luckly, I saw Ron.

"Ron, good morning." I said cheerfully," Ready for the first day of classes?"

"No, not really," He replied.

"Oh, well want to go down to breakfest with me? Still not sure which way I'm suppose to go." I admitted embarassed.

"Course, let's go. Also, you said that there is someone that would want to go to the dance with me." He put his head down and his ears went pink," could you tell me who?"

"Well, I don't think she would want me too, but I'll tell you. Hermione." I said and kept my eyes on his face to see his expression.

"Really?" His face lite up and he smiled.

"Yeah, and I see the way you look at her, you must like her, right?" I asked hoping I was right.

"Kind of," He admitted.

We walked into the Great Hall and spotter Hermione and Harry. We joined them at the table and Hermione was talking about some book she was reading last night.

"Always been this way," Ron muttered. I chuckled in response.

"Hey, I'm the only one here who takes all this seriously." She said defensely.

"We take it seriously," Harry said," just not to the extent that you do," He pointed to two extra books by her side.

"Do we even need those for any of our classes?" Ron asked and read the title of one, The History Behind It All - Dragons.

"Dragons?" I questioned. What would she need a book about dragons for?"

"There interesting." She muttered.

Our first class was Defense of the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. I didn't know anyone from Hufflepuff. I heard that Snape would be teaching this class now. It's been the class he wanted to teach for ages. Everyone talks about Snape and how horrible he is. Harry exspecially dislikes him, because Snape has a special hatred for Harry. Hopefully, he wouldn't be so mean to me, but I'm in Gryffindor, and I also heard he disliked the house too.

We all trudged off towards class and I caught sight of Snape. He was cold looking, with jet black hair. He gave the look of someone who shouldn't be messed with. We walked pass him into his class. I sat down beside Harry, forcing Hermione and Ron together.

"Hope you don't mind," I whispered to Harry," Just want those two to get it out... tell each other how they feel."

"No problem. I wish they would too." He replied and looked at Ron.

We heard a door slam and footsteps coming towards us.

"No talking," Snape sneered and walked to the front of the class. "Today we will be working in pairs using Expelliarmus. And yes I know you guys learned this before but we are now suppose to spend a class working on it. So get to it."

"This should be fun," Harry said sarcasticly.

"Agreed... maybe we can get to know each other though." I suggested.

We stood a few feet apart.

"Go first." I said."

"Expelliarmus," He half shouted and my wand flew out of my hand.

I went to retrive it.

"So Harry, you seem pretty incredible... you know everything that you've done." I said and got ready to do the spell.

"Yeah... well whatever."

"Expelliarmus" His wand flew out of his hand.

"What about you? What's your family like Sam?" He asked and picked up his wand.

"Well, mom a witch, dad a wizard, but my mom died when I was young. Don't really know much about her." I replied.

"Same here, well with both parents you must know the story already," He said.

"Yeah sort of, must stink to have so many people know about something so you know.. um... personal." I looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, whenever anyone sees me there eyes go directly..."

"To your forehead." I finished his sentance for him.

The class went by pretty quickly. Me and Harry talked the whole time. First time we really did. When the class was over Snape dismissed us and deducted 5 points from Gryffindor for lack of enthusiam in class. Can he really do that? The rest of the day was pretty good, I worked with Harry most of the day. I saw Ron and Hermione talking, Ron smiled at me everytime I looked at him. That must mean something good. Potions with Slytherian wasn't the best. I saw what Draco could be like. How he insults Harry, Hermione and Ron. I kept thinking that it might have been a mistake saying yes to him. Guess I will see soon, the dance was next week. Dinner time in the Great Hall approached quickly and I sat beside Harry. Leaving Ron and Hermione to sit next to each other.

Dumbledore got to his feet and all chatter in the hall was silenced.

"I hope that everyones first offical day was pleasent. We hope for you as students to learn more and make more friends this year. Since there is now more doubled classes. We shall end the night with eating." He smiled and snapped.

The plates in front of us filled with food like I saw the night before.

Chapter three.

Ron and Harry dug in with no hesitation. Me and Hermione rolled our eyes.

"How was Dark Arts, Hermione?" I asked, and looked at Ron.

"Fine,"

"Oh, I see." I replied. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I was hoping she would say," It was fantastic, me and Ron had fun" Or something like that.

"How about you, did you enjoy your first day?" Hermione asked while putting something on her plate.

"My first day was amazing. I really like it here. Dark Arts was pretty fun, well just that me and Harry talked the whole time." Out of the corner of my eye Harry went slightly pink. I saw Ron lean over and whisper something in Harry's ear. I would ask Ron what it was later. After all he did owe me for telling him about Hermione.

"That's cool. I really didn't understand the point of going over the Experlliarmus spell. We learned when we were first years." Hermione went on.

Dinner passed with no talk of the dance. It was soon, and I was really nervous, so I tried not to talk or think about it. After the dinner plates cleared Dumbledore stood again to speak.

"Attention, please." He bellowed. The hall fell silent,"You all know we are holding a dance here, a sort of welcoming dance. This dance you are required to ask someone from another house." Groans erupted from crowds of people."The reasoning behind this is to meet new people and make some friends in different houses. Thank you, and goodnight everyone."

Outraged whispers broke the silence. I saw Malfoy smiling at me. At least I didn't have to ask anyone.

"Great, who can I ask." Hermione mumble angerily in my ear.

"Who were you going to ask?" I questioned. She never did tell me who she was thinking of asking.

She tilted her head towards the direction on Ron.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but now I can't, I guess your kind of lucky, you don't have to worry about asking anyone." She said trying to sound cheery.

"I guess so." I mumbled back.

We made our way to the common room. When we entered Ron pulled me over the side, far enough so no one could hear our conversation. There were a few eavesdroppers in the house I learned.

"Now what?" He asked worriedly, and looked over at Hermione.

"Well, if it helps, she was going to ask you." I said and saw his eyes flicker with joy.

"Really?"

"Yeah she told me on the way up here, why don't you just got over there and tell her how you feel. You'll feel better once you get it done and over. You two feel the same way, share it!" I pushed him toward Hermione and gestured Harry towards me.

We watched as Ron spoke to Hermione. We couldn't tell what he was saying but we figured it was good when Hermione kissed him. Harry and I stood there with jaws dropped. I snapped back to reality and turned to Harry.

"Finally!" I whispered yelled.

Me and Harry hugged, which was kind of nice, but quickly separated when Hermione and Ron came over.

"Well, that was interesting." I said satisfied.

"Um... I think I'm going to uh bed." Hermione said and wandered up the stairs to the girls dormatories. She looked like she was floating in air.

"Ron! Told you!" I hugged him.

"Bloody hell, i've been waiting for that for a long time." He hardly moved and stared straight ahead.

Me and Harry laughed and told him he should probably go to bed. He looked like Hermione walking up the stairs, as if nothing could touch them.

"Wow," I said." I guess we could talk by the fire for a little. I mean theres not many people down here, but I'm not very tired yet."

He nodded and we sat down on a couch in front of the fire.

Harry's P.O.V

I sat down beside Sam and looked into her beautiful eyes. They were like nothing I've seen before. It seemed that no one else was in the common room with us. Just me and her.

"What are you staring at. Do I have something in my teeth? Oh crud I do don't I..."

"No, no you don't" I said quickly.

"Oh," She said a little embarassed.

"Sam," I stopped and though about what I was going to say next and how she would react. I took a deep breath and continued." That truth is, I really like you. I don't know, but there is just something about you,"

She stared dumbfounded. I kind of waved my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, Harry, wow. I mean...I like you too."

I looked around the common room, everyone has gone up to bed so I made my move. I lean forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Wow," Was all she said, or maybe all she could manage to say." I think... I will um go to bed. It was nice though."

I watched her walk up the stairs and out of site.

Sam's P.O.V

I walked in the room and surprisly saw Hermione still awake. She stared at me with a little grin on her face.

"What have you and um Harry been up to?" She asked.

"Talking," I said trying to keep my voice even.

"That's it?" She asked, and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh, because when I peeked down you know I saw you and Harry.."

"Shh." I whispered," I don't want anyone to know."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione whispered yelled." If you think about it... your kind of have the heart of two boys. Draco and Harry. Huh... what do you know..."

"Hermione, Shush up!" I put my finger to my lips, hoping she would get the idea.

"Fine, let's go to bed." She laid back and kept quiet.

"Lets." I said. I laid on the bed and drifited off to sleep.

Morning approached rather quickly, and I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. When I opened it Ron was standing there.

"Can I talk to you? Well when we are walking to Breakfest."

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the common room," I said and closed the door. No sooner then when I closed the door I was in the common room heading through the portrait hole with Ron.

"Thank you so much! I would have never been able to tell Hermione unless you made me." Ron sputtered cheerfully.

"No problem Ron," I said back.

"So you and Harry...." He went on.

"What about me and Harry?" I snapped.

"Well... I saw you two.." He continued.

"You too? Just don't say anything ok?" I felt my face get a little hot.

We walked into the Great Hall and my eyes met Harry's for a split second. Ron quickly sat beside Hermione, leaving me to sit beside Harry. It was an akward silence until Hermione opened her mouth.

"So," she smiled and me and Harry," Is there something you want to confirm?"

"No," Me and Harry said in unison.

"Oh come on you guys!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione," I Said a little aggravated " Be quiet."

"Fine,but you guys won't be able to hide it for long,"

Sometimes I wish Hermione would keep her mouth shut. I think Harry felt the same way.

"What's all this talk about you and Harry?" I heard Fred ask from a little bit down the table.

"Oh... nothing," I said.

His face showed that he didn't believe me. I thought about the dance and that is was only 4 days away.

The day went by quickly, surprisingly. Me and Harry worked together again. We tried to keep things as normal as possible.

4 days passed quicker then ever. Before I knew it I was getting ready for the dance with Hermione.

"I'm so excited! It would be better if I was going with Ron, but I guess I can handle Jared Winstick." Hermione squeaked while fixing her hair. I don't see why she was so excited.

"He's from Ravenclaw right?" I asked, also finishing my hair.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he asked me. I've never really talked to him. He's been in some of my double classes, but that's about it." Hermione stated." Are you nervous? You know going with Malfoy?"

"Not really." I said.

"Oh, well we have to go! We have five mintues till we have to be in the Great Hall, I can't wait to see how they decorated it!" Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me along the whole way to the Great Hall. When we entered I couldn't believe it was the same place we had dinner everynight.

There were round smaller tables with frosted looking flowers set in the middle of each. There were streamer type things, but they were cloth, strung from each end of the ceiling. The table in the front was covered in a light blue table cloth which seemed to sparkle when you looked at it. It was amazing.

"Wow," I said.

"Ok, well I see Malfoy over there, go, and I guess I will see you later!" She walked off towards the direction of Jared. I slowly made my way towards Malfoy, who was standing with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I saw Mafloy do a double take at me and then realized it was me. He met me halfway and smiled.

"You look beautiful," He said and took my hand.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, but I will warn you, I'm not the best dancer around." I admitted a little emarassed.

"I'm not either." He smiled and we walked onto the dance floor. I caught site of Harry who was will some girl from Hufflepuff. He didn't look like he was having much fun, nethier did she. Malfoy gently places his hands on my waist and we started to dance. There was something about him I liked.

"Sam, tell me something about you," He broke the silence that was going on for awhile.

"Well, my dad was a wizard, mom a witch. My mom died when I was young though, so I don't really remember her." I said.

"What a shame," He replied, and it seemed like he meant it.

"You don't seem to think so with Harry," I mumbled low enough for him not to hear.

We talked and danced for a little while longer, before sitting down and having something to drink. I really was starting to like him, even if I didn't want myself too.

I say Harry and his date dancing, but he wasn't was focused on her, but on me. I smiled and then turned away to look at Malfoy. Malfoy moved his seat a little closer to me. I looked back out the dance floor and saw Hermione. She looked like she was enjoying herself, she was laughing and smiling. I saw Ron and he was looking at Hermione. I don't think he liked the fact that she was having fun with another guy. I don't blame him, he really likes her. Though, Hermione has a right to have fun, why not. She was making a new friend, which is why we were to ask someone from another house.

"Sam, I really like you,"

I turned at looked at Malfoy.

"Really?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." He slowly leaned forward but stopped," If you don't want me to, tell me to stop."

My mind was racing. I did really like him but then I thought about Harry. How would he feel if he saw me kissing Malfoy? I didn't know what I wanted. I let him kiss me, and it felt like when I kissed Harry. It was nice and there was something there.

"I'll go get us more to drink," He said once we were done," Be right back."

He got up and walked away. I turned my head towards the dance floor again and saw Harry standing there with dissapointed eyes. He walked off and out of the room. Great,excatly what I didn't want to happen happened. I got up and caught up with Malfoy.

"Malfoy I had a lot of fun, but I have to go look for someone, if you don't mind," I Kissed his cheek and walked off in the direction of which Harry walked out. I came into a dark room of which I never saw before. I spotted a door but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a bone chilling voice come from the back of the room.

"Sam, I've been waiting for you come," The voice hissed.

"Wh...who...are you?" I asked.

"That's not important, what's important is what you have." the voice spoke again.

"What I have?" I asked again, walking a little closer and taking out my wand. I saw who was standing there. The person no one ever wishes to see. His white skin, odd posture, and chilling eyes, made you wish you werent there. The figure speaking to me was Lord Voldemort. I had no clue how he could have gotten into the castle, but then again no one knows how much power he has.

"Yes, what you have. You hold the thing I have been wanting to stop for years. Something you don't even realize you have." Voldemort continued." Harry Potter's heart."

"His... heart?" My mind flashed back to when Harry kissed me and his face at the dance. I ran for the door at which I came in but he shouted something and I saw a green light flash from his wand and hit me. The pain was unbearable. It felt as if 1000 razors were slashing my body, and there was a fire alit inside my body. I felt myself slipping away, but I had to hold on.

Harry's P.O.V

I clutched my forehead. My scar sent a burning sensation throughout my body. Stronger then ever before. That only meant one thing Lord Voldemort. I managed to glance into the Great Hall, Sam was no where in site. I straighted up and touched the door knob to open the doors to the Great hall. When I did, the knob sent a shooting pain up my arm and I found myself lying on the floor of a dark room. I looked aroun and saw Sam on the ground, with clenched fists looking as if she was struggling to live. I looked up and saw Voldemort standing above me. I grabbed my wand and stood up.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed," We meet again. But soon you will be joining your friend there. Harry Potter, today is the day I will finally kill you."

He thought Sam dead. Which meant only one thing. He used the spell that killed my parents... but how is she still alive? It's impossible. Then I rethought it, I survived it.

"You wish," I yelled. Harry knew of a spell that he never tried before that could stop the effect of a spell. But was it strong enough to stop the killing curse of which Voldemort would use?

Voldemort raised his wand and yelled Avada Kedavra! But at the same time I yelled Finite Incantatem. It was excatly like the night in the graveyard. They caught in the middle. I could feel my wand shaking, but this time I don't think I can hold on. The green light from Voldemorts wand was edging closer and closer to the tip of my wand. This was it. Voldemort would finally get what he wanted. Just then I heard the THUMP of someone else falling onto the floor.

Sams P.O.V

I could her Harrys voice faintly. I couldn't move any part of my body. The pain was to intense. I don't see how I'm still alive. A shock of horrible pain rippled through my body. I wanted to scream but couldn't. I was trapped in my own body, bearing a pain that no one else could imagine. I hear another faint thump in the backround. The Thump of another person.

Harrys P.O.V

I couldn't look to see who it was. I couldn't lose concentration. I heard the person scream Finite Incantatem. The voice was familiar. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. The light from his wand shot out and joined with mine, which was strong enough to reach Voldemorts wand. There was a burst of white light, which sent me and Malfoy flying backwards. We quickly shot our heads up and saw the Voldemort was no where in sight. I felt my head start to hurt and I fell back on the ground.

I woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Beside me was Malfoys bed and Sam's. I could barely open my eyes. Madam Pomfrey was by my side when she saw me open my eyes.

"Harry you must rest," She said.

I nodded slightly and looked over at Malfoy. His eyes flickered open partly too.

"Malfoy," I started," Why did you help me?"

He sat up slightly and gestured his head towards Sam," Her"

Sam's P.O.V

The intense pain had finally settled to a much lesser pain. All I could remember but a flash of green light. I didn't open my eyes, I was still to weak. I did however move my hand to touch a small scar on my arm. It took the shape of a lighting bolt. I had survived the one curse that only one person was known to do. That person being Harry Potter.

Book two.

Chapter one.

Everywhere I went, questions arose. Questions, I myself could not answer, even though I wish I could. The only memory was the flash of green before the horrible pain, and of course, the scar. I now know what Harry meant. People would let there eyes wander to where you scar is, and immediately know your name. Harry's of course is easily spotted, it's somewhere that is harder to hide. My is located is right near my elbow, easier to hide with clothing. Still it didn't stop people from knowing who I am. Articles in the Daily Prophet covered the pages, some more believable then others. Rita Skeeter managed to wiggle some of her famous lies into the paper as well. Her favorite thing to say about me was that I was a two timing witch. Malfoy himself was sick of it, usually he was the one who was making fun of the people in the articles. He had laid off Harry a bit, not saying as many comments about his scar, knowing that I now have one myself.

It has been a week since I was let out of the hospital wing. None of the news has died down, and I'm sure it won't anytime soon. The biggest question that will be left unanswered is how I survived? What had protected me? No one could answer that question, it will be a mystery left unanswered. I couldn't count how many times people asked me, how did you do it? I would simply reply, I don't know. I think many people got the idea that I really hadn't a clue. Many times at night I would awake from dreams, that I would assume, are some events of that fateful night. I recall one that I had seen Voldemort and made a run for it, and then the flash flooded my view, knocking me to the ground. My dreams were just small snipbits. Tonight was one of those nights.

I woke up, sweat covering my forehead, I looked around the room seeing everyone else fast asleep. I took a deep breath and muttered to myself, it was only a dream. If only it was just that. In the dream I heard a thud and another voice screaming a spell, followed by three louder thuds. It didn't tell me much at all. Three noised were no use to me. I laid back down but couldn't go back to sleep. I just stared into space rubbing my scar and wishing I could remember everything. Though the more I thought about it, there more I thought maybe it was better I didn't know. The night crept along slowly, and finally morning approached. The light from the sun snuck through a space where the curtains seperated. I got up instantly, and went down to the common room. I was surprised to see Harry sitting near the fire.

"Oh, good morning Harry," I said sofly as I walked towards him, seeing his face sightly wet."Did you have one of the dreams too?"

"Yeah, but this was something different, I've never seen it before," He said and wiped his forehead.

"It wasn't about last week? What was it about?" I asked, hoping I wasn't annoying him by asking questions."Sorry, you don't have to.."

"I don't know what it was about, I couldn't make it out," He replied sounding a little frustrated.

"Oh," I said and put my hand in his. Since everything happened, me and Harry have become a lot closer. We trusted each other with everything and anything. It was like I was connected to him through my scar. I know it sounds weird, but I can't help but think maybe we were. His mouth turned into a slight smile. Our head both jerked when we heard noise behind us.

"Jeesh Ron!" I whisper yelled, I didn't want to wake anyone.

Ron looked down at our hands and his face went a slight shade of pink.

"I'm sorry if I'm interupting..." He said and took his eyes off our hands.

"Oh.. your not," I quickly said and took my hand out of Harry's."I'll get Hermione, we can go down to breakfest together."

I stood up and went up to the girls dormitories. I saw Hermione staring out the window, kind of in a trance.

"Hermione, were all going to go down to... Hermione?" I looked at her face, it put on an expression of pure terror. I snapped a few times, and waved my hand around in front of her face," Hermione!"

"Oh, good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Hermione... what were you staring at?" I asked and looked her in the eyes. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, and looked like she had no clue what I was talking about.

"Nothing... let's go down to breakfest." I said quickly to change the subject. What did she see?

We met Ron and Harry in the common room. I gave Harry a face which he nodded to, knowing we needed to talk. Since Ron and Hermione were kind of offical a couple, they walked side by side giggling and talking. It was nice to see Ron cheery in the morning. I took this as and advange to talk to Harry.

"When I went to get Hermione... I noticed something kind of strange." I said nervously, thinking about what had happened.

"Strange? How?" Harry asked, concern spreading across his face.

"Well, staring out the window with a face of pure terror... that kind of strange. But what was even weirded was when she snapped out of it... she had no clue that she did it. Unless that's normal for her..." I said and looked at the expressiong on Harry's face go from concern to totally confused.

"So she didn't know she was staring out her window... I guess looking or seeing something terrifiying?" He asked.

"Yep," I stated.

"Hm... I think I will have to think about it... Hermione never does anything like that." Harry said, but continued, when he realized what he said," Well I guess I wouldn't know... I'm never in the girls dorm in the morning... or night."

"I understand," I said and chuckled.

When we walked into the Great Hall, many sets of eyes fell apon me and Harry's, one of them being Draco Malfoy's. I could see a hint of jealously in his bright blue eyes. I smiled towards him, and he instantly smiled back, all jealously gone from his eyes. I talked to Malfoy a couple times a day. I see him in Potions when it's a double class, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of the time I'm with Harry, and I can tell Malfoy does all he can not to say anything mean towards him. I sat down at the Gyrffindor table with familiar faces. Fred, Greoge ( who were very happy to see me back ), Dean, Ginny, and everyone else in the house. Neville had a very disturbing boil apon his hand which he did during potions. We were suppose to make a potion to reverse them, but Neville just made his bigger. He has been studying nostop to learn how to get the potion right. He was ready to get that thing off his hand. I took a few pieces of toast and a little bit of eggs and put them on my plate. Harry and Ron, like always, piled there plates. Harry actually never finished his, but Ron easily inhaled it. Today he complained his stomach hurt.

"Well Ron, I wonder why?" I said sarcasticly.

"Shut up Sam," He grumbled and held a hand to his stomach.

"At least you don't have this disgusting boil on your hand," I hear Neville quietly complain.

"You'll get rid of it Neville, don't worry," I assured him. He lifted his head and went a little pink, I guess he didn't anyone heard him.

"We better get going, potions is starting in ten mintues." Hermione said, collecting her books. I saw again that she had a few more books then we needed.

"Hermione, I swear your going to ruin your back or something carrying all that weight," I told her pointing towards her bag.

"Don't be silly Sam, a few extra books won't hurt," She said, lifting her bag.

Potions was one of the double classes, with Sylerthain. I saw Malfoy a little bit before the door and approached him.

"Hey there," I said and her turned around.

"Hello, feeling better?" He asked and smiled.

"Tons, how about you?" I asked back.

"Much better now that your here," He said.

I could feel my face getting hot.

"Malfoy..." I playfully hit his arm.

Professor Slughorn opened the door allowing students to go in. Malfoy let me in before him. I sat down beside Harry like always and listened to what we would be doing today.

"Today, we will be attempting," Professor Slughorn shot a glance at Neville, who went slightly red," to brew a ageing potion. You all will find the ingrediants in your book. This potion might take a day or two to complete, so let's get started!"

"Ageing potion, Fred and George used that once," Harry chuckled at the memory.

"Really? Sounds like something they would use," I said.

"It's going to be pretty hard to do... half of the ingrediants aren't in here. Suppose he wants us to figure it out." Harry told me.

"With our brains we can do it... maybe." I nudged his arm playfully.

"Yeah... maybe" He said back.

We put our brains together... but got nothing. No one else in the class got anywhere either, except for Hermione and Ron.

"It's quite easy..." Hermione bragged once we got out of class," If you would read more books on potions you could figure it out."

"I'm sorry I don't spend my free time in the library," I said.

"I don't spend all my time there," She snapped defensively.

"As much as I would like to see a catfight, stop it," Ron broke in.

"Ron, your so weird," Me and Hermione said the same time.

"But your my weirdo," Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ok, maybe we should get to our next class." I said, and walked with Harry.

"Divination, I hate it! Professor Trelawney is off her rocker some." Harry said as we neared her room.

"I agree, I mean she has us doing these chart things, what's the good of them?" I asked.

"Who knows." He replied.

This period I sat with Hermione. Ron and Harry liked to think of weird ideas to put on their charts,usually ending with them getting top marks. Me and Hermione however try to do it right. We looked over at Harry and Ron writing away with their quills.

"What do you think their writing?" Hermione whispered.

"I honestly don't know... their minds are unreadable." I somewhat lied. I could usually know what Harry was thinking, at least when we though... his mind was just out there.

Divination was boring and didn't teach us anything new. Hermione was going to drop it like she did in a previous year, she told me, but decided against it.

The rest of the day was ok... nothing to intresting. In charms though we learned an interesting charm. Rictusempra. It tickled your opponent. That was defiantely something different.

At dinner we mostly talked about charms and the point of learning how to tickle someone.

"All I have to say..." Ron started." If anyone uses it on me, well lets just say you don't want to know what will happen."

"Ron, your all talk bud," I said and laughed.

"Well... I'll do something," He mumbled.

I put my fork down and clutched my arm. My scar was sending off a stinging sensation.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just an... itch." I started to scratch my arm.

"Ok."

We continued to talk until dinner was over. When we reached the common room and told the password, now Gyrffis daydore. I don't know where they come up with these things. Inside the common room, I saw some people performing the tickling charm on each other. I laughed at the sight of them. Somehow as we were sitting near the fire we started talking about Snape's nose. We all had some interesting things to say about it. It was a weird conversation, but that's what friends do, talk about weird stuff. Like always Ron and Hermione were the first ones to head up, leaving me and Harry alone.

"What was really going on with you arm?" Harry asked.

"Well... it started to hurt... like a stinging feeling." I told him. I saw him move uncomfortably." What?"

"My scar does that somethings... when Voldemort is getting stronger or coming nearer. Well that's we I think." Harry looked me in the eyes and gave me a serious look. " Maybe it's the same with yours."

"It wasn't that bad of a pain though... so it musn't mean much. Right?" I asked Harry.

"I don't know." Was all he said.

"Harry... do you feel like we...are..ya know..." Harry cut in with a kiss.

I was caught off guard, again. The first time he kissed me I didn't see it coming.

"Um... it's getting late..uh..I'll see you in the morning," Harry said once we were finished.

I nodded my head and watched him get up. I sat on the couch for a mintue. For that split moment when his lips were against mine... I didn't think about anything, nothing was on my mind. But now my mind was racing. I dragged myself and my racing mind up to bed where it took me awhile to fall asleep. I laid there for awhile wondering what Harry was thinking. I yawned and closed my eyes and let my imagination take me away...

I woke up to find Hermione in the exact same state as the morning before. I shoke her a bit and heard her mumble something, it kind of sounded like, hes coming. I couldn't be sure though, it was hard to tell. I would have to tell Harry about... see what he thinks.

Chapter two.

I decided I would just ask Hermione about it. Not tell her she is the one doing it... just to get information. Knowing her she will know excatly what's going on.

"Hermione, I have a question, that hopefully you can answer," I said," Is there some type of curse or something that can make a person see something, that puts them in a some type of trance... and then the person not even remember what they saw? Like they forget it?"

"I actually don't think I read anything on that... hmm I might have to spend a couple more hours in the library tonight. It sounds interesting." Hermione replied.

"Yeah. It does." I mumbled.

We met Ron and Harry in the common room like always. I gave Harry a small smile, which he returned. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me. She knew that we kissed that one night, but doesn't know about last night, and I was not planning to tell her. When we were near the entrance of the Great Hall, Malfoy came up to me and asked to talk.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you a lot lately, and well I just wanted to give you something quick," He looked around and kissed me. We never really said if we were together or what was happening. but I wouldn't know what to say anyway. He left without another word and I caught up to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked me, her voice low.

"He just wanted to say hi." I replied.

"That wasn't it, was it?" She asked.

"No. He kissed me." I said.

Hermiones eyes got big and she looked surprised.

"Wow."

"Ok, now let's not repeat that ok?" I looked at her.

"Ok."

Hermione and Ron sat down on the side of the table facing Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, leaving me to face the Slytherain table. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and say a girl approach me. Her eyes wandered to my arm and she smiled.

"It is you! And your with Harry Potter!" The girl said, but then walked away.

"That must stink," I heard Fred say from farther down the table.

"You have no idea," Me and Harry said at the same time.

People weren't coming up to me as much anymore, but of course there are the random few. Many people would ask why I hung out with Harry so much. It was quite annoying. There are even a few people who walk past me and call me a two timing witch under my breath, which means they read that article. I just reread it last night. Half of it was made up, and I couldn't grasp how she got all the information. Malfoy wasn't to pleased about it, telling everyone that it was all wrong, though I think he a little suspious. I guess I haven't talked much since letting my mind wander because Hermione said my name a couple times.

"Sam... Sam!" Hermione half shouted.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Class... we have to go!" She pulled on my arm pulling me up from my seat.

I didn't pay much attention in any of my classes today. Of course, when that fool Professor Snape caught me talking to Harry he deducted 10 points from Gyrffindor. I did manage to tell Harry about Hermione. He was about as clueless as me. In potions we got no where with the ageing potion. Professor Slughorn gave us a hint, but it was to confusing.

Here I lie,

But there I wish,

This little thing,

Should make you kiss.

We didn't even try, hopefully we would get at least half marks for what we did figure out. Hermione got it right away. After he finished the poem she instantly knew what it was. She wouldn't tell us, saying that it would be cheating. We always forget that she is one of the Gyrffindor prefect, along with Ron. Malfoy was one for Slytherian, he recently stopped taking advantage of his power, knowing I wasn't fond of it. It seems he would do anything for me, which of course Ron said I should take advantage of. I gave Ron a big long talk about how that would be wrong. In the end he said I sounded like his mother. After dinner we went back to the common room as always. Fred and George took me aside to talk to me.

"What Fred?" Fred was the one who grabbed me scary the living daylights out of me.

"We have to tell someone, but you've got to keep it on the downlow, only Harry knows about it." George told me in a whisper.

"Ok, what is it?" I questioned and anxious to hear what they wanted to say.

"This summer, we are finally opening out joke shop!" Fred whisper shouted.

"Your what?" I had no clue that they wanted to open a joke shop.

"Well, when Harry won the wizard tournament, he gave us the money to open our shop. Since that was our dream. We found a spot and we're going to do it!" George exclaimed.

"How? Does your mother know?" I had tons of questions swimming around in my head.

"She doesn't know. Could you even imagine my mom if we told her?" Fred asked.

"I guess not, she would probably go nuts. How are you going to keep it from her though?" I asked back.

"I don't know. We assume once we are at least halfway through, we will tell her. Then she can't really stop us." Fred said.

"I'm happy for you two. And I would be sure, your mom would do something, or at least try." I said but gave them each a congratulatory hug.

"Just don't tell anyone," Fred told me again.

"My lips are sealed." I whispered.

When I went to bed that night I envisioned Fred and Georges joke shop and their moms reaction. I can definatlely say that their shop would be crazy colorful, with tons of different little tricks and jokes, of course. It would be pretty cool to actually see it, and them actually do it. Knowing them, they won't let anything stop them. I finally fell asleep after going through everything they would have. I woke up face to face with Harry. It was still dark out.

"Harry, what the..." He put his hand over my mouth.

"Just follow me," He gestured towards the door, and he disappeared through it.

I followed him into the common room.

"Harry, this better be important, you came into the girls..." He cut in.

"I know, I know, but look," He held out a piece of paper that had tons of different letters and numbers.

"What is this?" I asked and examined the paper again.

"I found it on the desk, that's Hermiones hand writing." He pointed out.

"What does it mean?: I asked.

"No clue, we could ask Hermione in the morning, but I think I saw here do this the other night. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing.."

"She was in that trance type state I keep finding her in. So she won't remember this." I stated before he finished.

"We will have to look at it more tomorrow, I can't really focuse right now," Harry said.

"Yeah, we should just get some sleep.:"

"Before you do though," Harry again did his little lean in kiss move and left me without words in the common room. I walked up back to my room and laid in bed. I closed my eyes but just couldn't fall back to sleep. Then out of the blue, my scar sent out a searing pain, like never before. I held my arm tight and tried not to make any noise. Numbers and letters blured my vision, making the pain worse. It was just like the paper, none of the letters or numbers made sense. The pain became unbearable, but then just as fast as it came, it went away. I laid there the rest of the night, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Samantha's Destiny

Chapter three.

I was overly tired the next morning. I could barely keep my eyes open. Well actually, I didn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep in Divination, no surprise there. For that though I got a detention. So Harry pretended to fall asleep so i wouldn't have to go to detention alone, even though we would have to spend and hour with Professor Nutjob, Trelawney. I was grateful though. Hermione kept telling me how much Harry liked me, and insisting we tell each other how we feel. I felt like a hypocrite, I told Ron to tell Hermione how he felt, but I wouldn't tell Harry? The truth was I couldn't, I liked Draco too. I didn't want to make anything offical or seem like we were together. I wasn't sure what I wanted at the moment, or who I wanted. Speaking of Ron and Hermione, they were still spending tons of time together, leaving me and Harry. It was entertaing though, watch Ron and Hermione and how they acted together. Fred and George had a field day with them the night Hermione and Ron kissed. I don't think I ever saw anyone turn the deep shade of red Ron did.

When the clast class of the day let out we all headed for dinner.

"I still can't believe you fell asleep..." Hermione said to me.

"I can't believe you pretended to fall asleep," Ron said to Harry.

"Well, I couldn't let Sam have her first detenation alone, exspecially with Professor Trelawney." Harry insisted.

"I appreciate it Harry, it's really sweet of you." I said and smiled.

"You two really just have to..." Hermione punched Ron in the arm to stop him from talking. I was grateful she did.

We sat down at our usual spot at the Gyrffindor table.

"Nice one Sam! Fell asleep in class. I don't blame you, boring Divination is. " Fred called for a little down the table.

"Yeah, I hated that class," George added.

I gave them a thumbs up. I don't know why I was making detention look like a good thing. I looked up to the table in the front of the Great Hall and saw Hagrid. I never met him yet.

"I think you guys should introduce me to Hagrid sometime." I said to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"We can tonight...er... wait nevermind." Harry said remembering that we had detention.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

After dinner we didn't have much time to relax in the common room. We soon found ourselves shuffling off to make it to Professor Trelawney's classroom. We skidded to a halt in from of her door and knocked loudly. She opened the door and looked scared.

"Don't knock so loudly, come in." She gestured us towards the front of the room."Hopefully tonight will teach you not to fall asleep in my class, save that for Herbology."

Me and Harry chuckled silently.

"Sam you will clean the floor," She said pointing to the filthy floor," Harry the windows."

"Wow, our punishment is to clean..." I muttered into Harry's ear.

Even though we didn't get to talk much, it was still nice to have Harry in the room. Were in that room for two hours before the floors and windows were good enough. I couldn't tell a difference, the floor still looked the same dirty gray it had when we entered.

"I swear, no dirt came off that floor." I said.

"Same here, those windows are just as flithy." Harry agreed.

"Thanks for getting detention." I hugged him before we started walking." I would have gone mad if I was in that room alone with her humming and whatever else she was doing."

"You can't go mad, if you already are." Harry laughed.

"Hey," I pushed him playfully.

He pushed me back and then we met in the middle and kissed. Why didn't we just bring it out and say we liked each other? It can't be that hard? Our kiss was cut short but a foul voice.

"Shouldn't you two be going back up to your rooms?" Snape hissed from behind us. It was kind of embarassing, Snape seeing me and Harry kissed. "Ha, maybe it is true about you, in the articles." Snape looked at me when he said this. I could feel the angry bubbling up inside me.

"Malfoy talks about you, a lot, it would be a shame if he knew about this," Snape continued.

"This, is non of your business!" I couldn't believe a teacher would say those things to a student.

Harry looked at my impressed at how I raised my voice to the worst teacher in Hogwarts.

"Let's go Harry," I grabbed Harry's arm, and started walking down the hallway.

"I'm surprised he didn't say like minus 100 points from Gyrffindor." Harry said imitating Snapes voice. I started laughing.

"Don't do that again, the whole voice thing." I said between laughter.

Chapter four.

When we reached the common room only a few people where still up. Those few being Hermione and Ron.

"How was detention?" Ron asked from a chair in front of the fireplace.

"She just made us clean... but what was really cool was what happened after detention," Harry started to say. I hope he didn't mean the whole kiss thing." Sam yelled at Snape, well got really ticked off at him. I'm surprised he didn't give her two weeks of detention or 100 points from Gyrffindor."

"What did he do that ticked you off?" Hermione asked with amazment, knowing she would never speak up to a teacher.

"Just, talking about things that isn't his business." I said cooly.

"And... what did you say?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"I just yelled This, is non of your business, and grabbed Harry and left." I stated.

"So you did yell?" Ron asked again.

"Yeah what did I just say?"

"Cool." Ron said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go up to bed... all the cleaning kind of wore me out," I said and yawned.

"Me too" Harry said.

"Goodnight you guys, see you in the morning," I said before heading up to bed.

That night I stayed fast asleep, a good long sleep for once. I woke up refreshed and ready for the day. I was so happy it was Saturday, which meant I would finally meet Hagrid. Without hesitation, I woke up Hermione.

"Come on let's go down to breakfest." I shoke her again and her eyes opened.

"Someones a little to hyper this morning." Hermione mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't help it, I had a good nights sleep for once." I said," I'll wait in the common room"

I walked down and sat on the couch in front of the fire and waited for Hermione. Ron and Harry came down shortly before Hermione did. They waited with me for her. There wasn't much talking, they were both still half asleep. Finally Hermione came down and we all headed off towards the Great Hall. They all managed to wake up before we reached the table.

"We are going down to see Hagrid today right?" I asked Harry excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." He replied with a smile.

"Cool, I really want to meet him." I said.

We all ate to much. I could tell by the way Ron was holding his stomach, and how Hermione's face was emotionless.

"I don't think I ate that much in my life, I didn't even think I was that hungry," Hermione said.

I chuckled and looked down at my also empty plate. Breakfest was the most important meal, we all would have enough energy today. We all got up and left the Great Hall and decided to walk down to Hagrids cabin. Before I we got to far Malfoy came from behind me.

"Can we talk quick," He glanced at Hermione, Ron, and Harry," Uh... alone"

"Yeah sure," I replied," Be right back you guys."

"I heard that you were... kissing Harry," Malfoy said ackwardly when we were alone.

"Well, I won't lie, we were," I said, and awaited his reaction. He didn't say anything just looked a little surprised." I mean we aren't really together I mean, we went to the dance. We never actually made it offical."

"We aren't offical? Well then let's make it offical. Will you be my girlfriend?" Malfoy looked at my with hopeful eyes. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't answer. My throat locked up and I couldn't make out any words. Did Draco Malfoy really like me? Was this real?

"So... what do you say?" He asked once again.

Chapter five.

"Wow... um Draco...I really don't know what to say." I stopped and took it all in for a second time.

"Will this help?" He leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away slightly.

"Just let me think about it? Ok?" I asked and put on my puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, you can think about it." He said," Just don't take to long,"

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. His eyes flickered towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione down the hallway.

"I'll let you go, see ya later." He walked away before I could say goodbye. I walked back slowly and Hermione made sure to walk beside me. I didn't make eye contact with Harry. I wasn't sure if he saw the kiss between me and Malfoy.

"Well, what was that about?" She whispered when Ron and Harry sped ahead a little bit.

"He kind of asked me to be his girlfriend." I said ackwardly and glanced at Harry ahead.

"Holy cow! What did you say?" She whisper yelled, quite surprised.

"I told him I would think about it. I mean I'm kind of caught between Harry and him." I told her.

"Yeah. I mean I wouldn't have that big of a problem with you um... dating that.. that... nasty old..." I hit her silghty and she stopped." Sorry, got carried away."

"It's ok, and I know you don't like him, but I mean I do... it's like I bring out a different side of him. I just wish he could be like that around you guys.I wish there was sometype of peace between the houses." I said.

"Yeah me too." She agreed.

We were heading towards Hagrid's cabin near the edge of the forbidden forest. Before I knew it, I was standing face to face with a huge hairy man, Hagrid.

"Well, ello there 'arry." (sorry I can't talk like him haha)" 'ermione, Ron," He nodded towards them." And you must be Sam" He gave me a huge welcoming smile.

"Hi, I've heard a lot of good things about you," I smiled up at him. He blushed slighty.

"I've heard quite a lot from ole 'arry here about yourself." Hagrid looked at Harry who had now gone a deep shade of pink. I gave him a small smile, hopefully to tell him it was ok.

" Come on in" He gestured towards the inside of his cabin." This here is Fang"

I saw a big black dog lying on a big chair near a fireplace. His head lifted when he saw that people were in the cabin. I walked over to Fang and pet him on his head.

" 'arry heard about all the excitment that happened with you and Sam, and well Draco. I was meaning to come and see you earlier in the hospital wing that week, but I had important business to take care of." He stopped and already knew he had said to much, like always, at least that's what I heard from Harry.

"What business Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Er... I can't tell you that." Hagrid replied." Well look at the time, you guys better get going."

"Why? We just got here?" Ron asked from beside Harry.

"Er... I have things to do, um I'll see you guys later, nice to meet you Sam." He rushed us out the door and closed it behind us.

"He get's like that when he's afraid we will find out something... that I guess were not suppose to know," Harry answered the question I hadn't asked.

"Oh, that's what I figured. He seems nice though." I said as we walked towards the school.

"I guess we should get working on all the homework we have... I can't believe they all gave us so much homework!" Hermione said once we reached the common room.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." I agreed and sat down with a book and a piece of parchment. I picked up my quill and dipped it in ink. Suddenly, I dropped the quill and cluched my arm. My scar was giving off a burning sensation throughout my arm. Harry rushed over and looked at me with wide eyes. Usually when his scar hurts Voldemorts getting stronger of something bad is going to happen, we don't if it's the same for mine.

"Does...your scar hurt at all?" I asked when the pain subsided a little bit.

"No, maybe your scar doesn't mean the same that mine does... but then what would it mean?" He looked confused. I looked down at my now ruined parchment and threw it away.

"Maybe it's no big deal." I started to get up from my chair but Harry stopped me.

"Maybe it is." He looked my in the eyes his face as serious as ever. He let go of my arm and walked away to work on his homework. I rolled out another piece of parchment. I decided to write to my friends from my old school. They had vaction right now... lucky them.

Jared, Kara, and Amelia.

I miss you guys! Hogwarts is beautiful though and I've made some new friends.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. You've most likely heard of them.

Kara, how's Professor Chair? I still can't get over his name! I miss you a lot.

Jared...I don't know what to say really. They way we left things was a little odd, if you

know what I'm talking about. I still miss you like crazy and hopefully I will see you soon.

And Amelia... your awesome. There's nothing more I can say. I miss you too of course!

I hope I see you guys soon, and I know you probably have questions about what happened.

And about the articles in the Daily Prophet. There pretty much all false. Though I am kind of

caught between two people. Anyways, I will see you guys soon hopefully! MISS YOU!!

Sam.

I haven't written to them since I've gotten here, and I'm sure they have tons of questions. They didn't have much of a clue about what happened, other then what they heard in the Daily Prophet, which they know not to believe too much of. There was a knock on the door of the common room, which usually means that there is someone from another house coming. That doesn't happen much though. I let Neville push open the portrait hole, and there stood Draco. I got up quickly and walked over to see him.

"Could you come out here and talk quick?" Draco asked me, and Neville backed up.

"Yeah," I slipped out of the hole and shut the portrait.

"DId you decide... you know your answer?" He asked nervously.

"Well, I mean I'm still..." He cut me off and started talking.

"Before you answer I just want to tell you something. I don't usually fall for anyone... exspecially someone from the Gyrffindor house. But when I do fall for someone I fall hard, and it takes me awhile to get back up. I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you Sam. When I first kissed you, I don't know... there was something. I couldn't stop thinking about you, or your lips against mine." He told me. I stood astonished."I think I love you Sam."

I smiled slighty and kissed him.

"Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied.

A huge smile slipped acrossed his face.

"I guess I better get back to my house... and Sam, I love you." He said and kissed me once more. I didn't say anything back. I didn't know if I loved him. I was quite sure I didn't yet. I don't really know him. I'm glad I said yes, but I though about Harry.

I told the fat lady the password and it slid open. I saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Fred sprawled across the floor.

"You guys were listening weren't you!" I half yelled. I could tell they did when Harry walked off to the boys dorms and didn't look at me.

"Wow," Fred said.

Chapter six.

I instantly felt guilty about what had happened. Harry would come around though, he was my friend after all. I looked at Hermione who shook her head slightly.

"You heard?" I asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Yeah," She replied,"When did you decide you would say yes?"

"When we were talking out there, theres a different side of him... you guys just never saw it." I said slowly.

"Oh," She mumbled, and walked off towards the girls dorms. I sat down on the couch nearest to the fire and thought about everything that happened in the past year. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as I thought about Harry, and how much I must have hurt him tonight. I quickly wiped away my tears when I heard footsteps coming towards.

"They will come around Sam, don't worry about them," It was Fred's voice coming from beside me.

"Thanks, but I feel by doing something that I wanted, I let everyone down." I said.

"I know that feeling too well." Fred said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"How are things coming along with you know... your store." I mentioned quietly, there were only a few tired looking people in the common room.

"Pretty good, it's pretty difficult to hide, people are always... snooping." He said."And it's ok to cry, you know?"

"What?" I asked and looked at him.

"I kind of saw tears you know in your eyes." He went a little red." And it's ok to cry."

I smiled at him and my eyes watered up. I couldn't keep some of my feelings in, so I didn't. I let the tears I fought back for awile spill over my cheeks. Fred brought out a side of him I haven't seen, a much more caring and sensetive side. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being a good friend," I told Fred, once my crying died down a bit.

"Yeah, your welcome," He sounded a little dissapointed. I know that he and George have liked me for awhile, and I don't think he likes the who friend thing.

I don't remember when I went to bed, but it must have been late because I was out like a light. When I opened my eyes open slighty I didn't want to get up. I was afraid of facing Harry, and the others. At least I knew I had Fred. I reached the common room and noticed that no one had waited for me. I figured it would be like this. I was suddenly not hungry and decided to spend my morning working on homework from Potions. It was about an hour before people started coming in from breakfest. Many of them didn't talk to me, I assumed they heard from somewhere about last night. I keep my eyes on my parchment, when Hermione, Ron and Harry entered. I heard Fred mutter something to Harry. I turned in my chair and looked Harry, who started walking towards me. I gave a bit of a smile hoping for one back, but his face didn't budge. He reached the desk and pulled another chair beside me. I continued to write away on my parchment.

"Sam," Harry started." I wasn't as mad at you as I was surprised. I'm f...fine with the whole... um Malfoy thing. I mean if it makes you happy."

"Harry, I'm really sorry, I wanted to talk to you about it... but he kind of caught me off guard. I really like you, but I really like him too... it's really hard." I said." To choose between you two."

"I understand." He stated." Want some help with your Potions homework?"

I smiled," Sure."

With his help, which wasn't much, I got my homework finished pretty quickly. Harry and me knew about the same amount about what we were learning in Potions, but we put our heads together and finished mine and his.

"I think we should pay more attention in class," I declared once we were finished. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for you help Harry," I gave him a small hug and wrapped up my parchment."Well, what's on the agenda today, more homework? I mean we have enough."

"I guess so, I really have to catch up. I don't know how I let it all go this long." He looked at his own pile of homework and books stacked on the desk.

"We have all the same classes, so.... at least we can work together? I mean if you want to." I looked at Harry hopeful.

"Yeah, I want to, I guess we should get started." He opened up his book for History of Magic.

We work away for about an hour on a paper for that class. When I looked around the common room many people we also working on homework. Apprently, we all let our homework stack up. I looked over at Ron and Hermione who were working together and I could see Hermione getting a little frustrated. I giggled softy, knowing he was probably just coping off of her. Harry looked up and over at them too.

"Copying, probably," Harry said.

"Yeah, probably."

By the time we were finished all of our homework, everyone was down at dinner. We packed up all our stuff and walked to the Great Hall. Malfoy kind of looked surprised when I walked in with Harry, seeing that everyone was already here from Gyrffindor. I smiled at him, and took my place at the table. We filled our plates, and began to eat. No sooner after I started eating I dropped my fork from the pain my scar was supplying. It hasn't hurt much lately but there was no denying it was making up for that. I clutched my arm and I looked around at the worried faces.

"It's nothing," I said quickly and looked down.

"Is it your scar?" Harry whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly.

"It's fine though, don't worry about it." I said and continued eating. I gave everyone a small smile, but no one was convinced.

Dinner went by with stares, worried stares, from people at the table. I just pretended not to notice. When dinner was over, and I was happy when it was, we all walked up to the common room. I didn't remember the password so I let Hermione say it. Milerious Gyrffindouris. I had to remember that. I sat down in a chair and was surrended by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It was your scar wasn't it?" Hermione asked, and looked at me seriously.

"Yeah, but It's no big deal... I mean we don't know if my scar even means anything, like Harry's." I said hoping to reasure them.

"What if it means something though? It could mean the same thing as Harry's." Ron added in.

"It can't mean the same as mine though, or my scar would be hurting. Which it isn't." Harry stated.

"Yeah... that's true." Hermione said still thinking about what it might mean." Well could it mean, maybe the opposite of what Harrys mean."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, if it doesn't mean that he is near, or gaining power, could it mean he is losing power? Or failing at something?" We all stared at her, and thought it over.

"Maybe... I guess we will have to see. But I swear me and Harry had pains at the same time before..." I added.

"I guess they don't really have to hurt at the same time to mean the same thing." Ron said quietly.

"But if he was getting stronger, you would think my scar would be hurting too." Harry said again.

We all sat there stumped. I don't think we would figure out what mine meant, but it was worth a try.

Chapter seven.

After another couple mintues I broke the silence," I give up, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too," Hermione said and we both got up."night you guys!"

"Night guys, see you in the morning." I walked slowly up to the girls dormitories, and realized we had class tomorrow. I laid down on my bed after changing into my bed clothes and said night to Hermione. She was out within ten mintues, leaving my wide awake. I looked around the room at all of the other sleeping girls and decided to get up and sit on the windowsill. I made myself comfortable and stared out at the clear night's sky. I remembered Hermione being in a trance looking out at this window. I almost completely forgot about the paper with the odd writing on it. I haven't woken up to see Hermione in the trance I hade seen a few weeks ago, so I assumed it's nothing. I let my brain focuse on things less important, things like Draco, the next Hogsmeade weekend, which was coming up soon, and the end of the year dance. They decided to have another one, but this one you could ask whoever you wanted. It didn't have to be from a different house.

I must have fallen asleep with my head against the windowsill, because when Hermione woke me up I fell the short distance from the windowsill to the floor. I gave a little yelp and got up. Hermione gave me a confused look.

"I was looking out at the sky last night, must have fallen asleep right there." I said, answering her unasked question.

We got dressed for the day and ventured down to breakfest. All of the students looked less happy them yesterday, knowing classes laid ahead. Ron was one of those students.

"It's Monday and we have double Dark Arts, with Sytherian, what a way to start out the week." Ron complained, then stuffing his mouth.

"It's not that bad Ron." I said.

"That's because you fancy one of the Syltherian boys." He mumbled, but loud enough for Hermione and Harry to hear.

"Ignore him," Hermione told me.

"On that brightside...Hogsmeade is this weekend," Harry said trying to liven up the mood.

"I'm not sure if I'm going," Hermione said.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Well, we've been getting a lot of homework, and giving up half a Saturday for Hogsmeade.."

"Hermione, you are coming,"

I turned to Ron who was looking at Hermione.

"You can't make me Ron."

"Yeah, well how about if I asked you to come to the Three Broomsticks, just me and you." Ron asked/

"As in like a date?" Hermione asked.

"Yes as in a date."

"Fine, I'll go." Hermione smiled.

I smiled at Ron who looked satisfied.

"We better get going, first class starts in 5 mins." Hermione announced, and gathered her books.

We all did the same, and walked off towards Dark Arts. Malfoy caught up with us and wanted to talk to me. I told Ron, Hermione, and Harry I would meet up with them at the door.

"Hey... what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"I was wondering, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me or you know spend the day with me there?" He asked. I couldn't refuse the cute little smile he gave me.

"That's sounds great, how about I meet you at the Three Broomsticks?"

"That's fine with me," He said a little more happier them when he had first started talking to me.

"I'll see you then, well hopefully before then." I grabbed his hand and smiled.

He looked around for teachers, luckily there weren't, and he gave me a peck on the lips.

" I'll see you well in class..." He said and walked off towards his usual group. I caught sight of Pansy who was looking at me with a nasty look. I smirked and walked off and met Hermione, Harry and Ron. I couldn't say anything, because Snape's cold voice came from inside the classroom. We entered unenthusiactisly, and took out seats, but what came out of Snape's mouth next, brought interest to everyone.

"We will be learning how to battle boggarts today." He said coldy.

Everyone gave each other shocked glances and whispers.

"We all know that they take shape of the persons worse fear that is approaching the only way to destroy one, or weaken one is to think of something... amusing, and saying Riddikulus. Doesn't sound very hard does it? Let's go."

Snape called up everyone one by one, and stepping in if the person was unsuccesful. Neville's boggart turned into Snape in his grandmother's clothing, which happened before in Lupin's class. Snape instinly took away 20 pts from Gyrffindor and ordered Neville to his seat. Not many people could actually defeat the boggart, or have anything happen by saying Riddikulus. I was one of those people that couldn't. I didn't know why, but my worst fear was of my dad lying there dead. When I saw him lying there I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and just couldn't keep focused. Snape stepped in and finished it for my while I took my seat and kept my head low. Malfoy's turned into me hurt and helpless. I saw his face go red and mine go red. I didn't know he liked me that much for his worst fear was to see me lying there helpless, nor did anyone else. Pansy shoke with angry when she saw this. When class was over I couldn't escape questions from people about me and Malfoy. I could see people questioning him also. He looked over at me and mouthed sorry. I simply mouthed, it's fine back.

"Bloody hell Sam, you being hurt was his worst fear... that's crazy." Ron repeated for the third time between Dark Arts and lunch.

"Ron, we know." I simply said, hoping he wouldn't say it again.

"Wow, Sam, I can't believe, I think you've actually made Malfoy go soft." Fred and George approached me before sitting down at the table.

"We already heard about the boggart." Fred stated once they settled.

"Never thought it would happen, little Draco fall in love with someone from Gyrffindor," George said amazed.

"He's not in love with me." I said defensively.

Everyone looked at me with the are-you-kidding-me? look.

"Fine," I said defiantly.

The next week went by quickly. We didn't have as much homework as we expected, which also gave Hermione another reason to go to Hogsmeade. People still wouldn't let go about the whole boggart thing, and it was getting quite annoying. I merely shook it off and tried to avoid the subject. I talk to Draco a few times, who was really excited about Saturday, and he apoligized once more for the boggart. I told him it was sweet and not to worry. Harry and I worked on homework together everynight, finding it easier with two heads thinking. Ron and Hermione countinued to work together too, but it would always end up with Ron copying Hermione. Before I knew it, the week filled with homework, rumors, and hardwork, was over, and it was Saturday. I lined up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and that's all I could really remember. I was in a trance thinking about how things were going to go with Draco, that before I knew it we were there.

"Harry, you said you are going to hang out with Neville and stuff today?" Hermione asked, making sure Harry was doing something with someone.

"Yep, I will see you guys later," Harry walked off to meet with Neville.

"And I'm going to Three Broomsticks to meet Draco, so I will just walk with you guys."

We set off and found Three Broomsticks within a few mintues. I saw Draco sitting at a table in the back corner. He was the only one I noticed, in the otherwise crowded room.

Chapter eight.

I said goodbye to Hermione and Ron, who took the only empty spot left near the front. I made my way around the mess of students and finally got to our table. I sat down beside Draco who greeted me with a warm hello.

"You know this is about the only time we ever spent time together since the dance." Draco said once we ordered drinks.

"Yeah, I've noticed that." I said."We didn't even get to spend that much time with each other at the dance..."

"We've got today to make up for that." He said with a smile.

"So, Draco, I have a feeling that Pansy has a liking for you," I said recalling all the nasty looks, and seeing that she was outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, well too bad for her, I only have a liking for once girl." He replied.

"Would that girl be me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Could be..." He acted as if he was contenplating the idea. I hit his arm and smiled.

His eyes caught mine and he leaned forward slightly. I leaned in the rest of the way and our lips met. It was pretty magical... as odd as that might sound. It was if nothing was going on around us, like everything froze, but before long we were interupted by a girls cold voice that was hard to ignore, and we couldn't.

"Let the girl have some breath... Draco." A girl hissed from in front of our table. We both turned to see the face of Pansy staring at us, with a mean look on her face.

"Pansy, get out of here, or at least away from this table." Draco demended. She didn't budge.

"Why should I? Why should I leave you here with this... this filthy little.."

"That's enough, seriously Pansy, leave." He looked at her in the eyes and she backed down away slightly.

"Your making a big mistake," She spat.

"Mistake you say? Sure... now would you please leave me and Sam alone, so can resume our date." He said once again.

"Date? You call snogging in the corner of this place a date? You probably don't know one thing about her." Pansy snapped.

"Really? I know this girl has a heart of gold, and her mom was a witch, and dad is a wizard. She's related to Hermione... shall I continue?"

"Fine, but when she breaks your heart, like she did little Potter's, don't come running to me." She stormed off and out of the door.

I looked around at everyone who all turned their heads to make it look as if they weren't paying attention.

"I'm sorry about that... she gets rather... jealous. If you didn't notice." Draco finally said after a few silent mintues.

"Oh, I noticed all right." I mumbled.

"Let's not let that ruin the day... do you want to go somewhere else, maybe..."

"We can stay here for a little bit more, talk and stuff. We just got here pretty much." I said.

"I guess your right," He said," Well, now that she is out of the way, tell something about yourself... something I don't know."

"Well, I really really dislike, Divination, I think it's the worst subject out there."

"Me too, I prefer... Dark Arts." He said and turned a little red. I assumed he was thinking of Monday's lesson.

"Something else you don't know... I hate the color red.. which is kind of stinks... since that's one of Gyrffindor's colors, I dislike pumpkin juice, oh did I mention... my dad doesn't care for... your dad?" I added in the dad part gently.

"What? How do they know each other?" He asked, not seeming mad.

"My dad went to Hogwarts with your dad... my dad doesn't know that I'm close to his son either.."

"I guess we can't really do anything about that... speaking of my dad, I think he's coming in here." He looked at the front door and there stood Lucius Malfoy. Draco had the same striking blonde hair as him. You could definately tell they were related.

"Damn... I think he is coming this way." Draco said, once his father made his way towards us.

He was right, he father did come over to us.

"Draco, who is this?" His father asked looking at me and attempted to smile but it came out as a bad frown.

"This is Samantha Granger," Draco said," Samantha, this is my dad."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you sir." I didn't excatly know what to call him so I called him sir.

"I would say likewise... but I'm not so sure," He hissed and I saw Malfoy give him a glare.

"Dad, this is the girl that... I've been um talking about." Draco said.

"You speak so highly of her, yet she has the last name of Granger... you never told me that Draco."

I could feel angry burning inside of me, but I kept to myself.

"Well, I'll leave you two, and I will talk to you Draco sometime... soon." He started to walk away.

"I'm sorry, he is caught up on the whole Granger thing. I think he knows your Richard's daughter. Now that I think about... he has mentioned your dad a couple of times, but that doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that." Draco said once his dad has left.

"It's ok, I understand," I lied.

"Well, hopefully we won't have anymore interuptions." He kissed me lightly on the lips." This isn't how I wanted this date to be, you know Pansy and my dad."

Draco's P.O.V

I still couldn't believe the way my father acted in front of her. Well I could believe it, but I thought he would be less... him... knowing how much I liked her. I looked into her eyes and smiled. I pushed aside everything that went wrong today and focused on the good. The way when her lips touched mine, and how it sent a shock through my body, and how she was the only one I could see even when there was tons of people around us. Maybe it was her perfect smile, flawless skin, or adorble laugh I liked so much? Or maybe it was just everything about her. What ever it was it drove me crazy.

Chapter nine.

"I'ts not that bad," I lied again. The truth was, as nice as Draco is to me, I see where he got his rudeness towards others from.

"Thanks for pretending it's not that bad." He smiled," I know it is.

"Your welcome," I smiled back.

He inched towards me again, but right before his lips touched mine, Fred was at our table.

"Sam," He said out of breath."I need to show you something before we have to go back."

I grabbed Fred's wrist and looked at the watch he had on. We had ten mintues till we were suppose to go back to Hogwarts.

"Alone." Fred said, and looked at Draco.

"Ok, just give us a second." I said and Fred walked to the front and outside.

"Do you mind Draco, we have to leave soon anyhow. I had a lot of fun, really, I'll see you at Hogwarts." I kissed him and left him standing at the table. Hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"What is it Fred?" I asked once I was outside. He didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and walked to a building on the corner."What's this?"

We were standing in front of an old run down building, with busted windows, and the doors off it's hinges.

"Well, with a little bit of paint and construction it's going to be, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Just envision it!" He excalimed.

I closed my eyes and thought of what their shop would look like.

"We bought it yesterday." He stated.

"That's awesome Fred!" I gave him a quick hug and looked up at the building again.

"Was this worth leaving Draco a few mintues early?" He asked still gazing up at the building.

"Yeah, I'd say it is." I said.

I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and tell Hermione about everthing that went on at the Three Broomsticks, even though she probably heard half of it already.

"Fred we have to go," I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the building that would be the future joke shop. I can't believe those two are doing it.

When we got back to Hogwarts, I could tell Hermione wanted me to explain everything. So, her and I sat near the fire and I told her Pansy to Lucius. She sat there wide eyed.

"Crazy right?"

"Wow, interesting date," Hermione said, still wide eyed." I still can't believe that Pansy..."

"Me neither." I added.

"Well, it sounds like you had a tiring night," Hermione said with a yawn.

"Sounds like you did too." I yawned too, realizing how tired I was.

"I did, I think I'm going to go to bed... I'll see you in the morning," Hermione got up and said goodnight to everyone, or at least Ron and Harry.

I decided not to go to bed, but sat in front of the fire instead. I was thinking of writing to my dad, since I haven't yet this year.

"Sam," I heard Harry say and I turned around. He came and sat down beside me. "How was your da...da..day?"

I think he was going to say date, but decided on day.

"It was good, how about yours?" I asked keeping my eyes on the fire.

"It was okay," He replied. " I was going to ask you something, Quidditch try outs are coming up, I was wondering if you are going to try out?"

I turned around at him slightly shocked.

"Me? Try out for Quidditch?" I asked.

"Yeah, when we took the flying course at the beginning, when I saw you fly, you were pretty amazing," He said, and turned a shade of pink.

"Really? So you think I would be good at Quidditch? I did kind of think it would be cool to be a Chaser..."

"You should try out! I think you would do pretty good." Harry insisted.

"Maybe I will." I thought about it and the more I did, the more I liked the idea of trying out.

"Think about it and, tryouts are next weekend." He started to get up but I stopped him.

"Harry, thanks for being a good friend..."

He smiled and walked off to bed. I decided I should probably get some sleep too.

I walked past the desk when I noticed a piece of parchment, that looked like something Hermione did a few weeks ago. I picked it up, it was her writing but it had different letters, on it this time. I folded it up and slipped it up in my trunk when I got up to the dorm. I got changed and laid in bed. Falling asleep wasn't the problem, but staying asleep was.

Hermione woke me up, looking startled.

"Are you okay Sam?" She whisper yelled, holding me still.

I could feel sweat running down my cheek. I nodded slightly.

I had a dream about a dark room. At first it was as if I was alone, but noticed the prensence of someone else, but when I turned to see who it was, no one was there. I could remember getting hit by something that knocked me to the floor. While I lied on the floor something wouldn't stop kicking me and sending hexes and curses at me, but then Harry showed up, his wand ready. I couldn't see what was harming be for a huge light illuminated the room, blinding my vision. The light was coming from Harry and my scar, making everything go white...

That's all I could remember and then being woken up by Hermione.

"I'm fine Hermione," I sputtered sitting up slowly, and wiping my forehead.

"Was it a dream? About..Volde.."

"I don't know what it was about." I said quickly, knowing she didn't want to say his name. I looked out the window and it was still dark.

The next time I was awoken it was by Ginny.

"Can I ask a question?" She said loudly," Why are you and Hermione sleeping in the same bed?"

I stirred and saw that Hermione fell asleep in my bed.

"Oh, she woke me up last night, I was... I guess doing something in my sleep, she must have fallen asleep over here." I said quickly.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure.." She looked at me.

"Ginny, be quiet," I laughed lightly.

"I'm going down to breakfest, have fun you two lovebirds... I'm just KIDDING!" She exclaimed once she saw the face I gave her," I'm just kidding."

I got up and woke Hermione telling her I was going down to breakfest. She said she would be down in a few. I made my way to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gyrffindor table beside Fred.

"I hear you saw the project were working on Sam," George said from beside Fred.

"Yeah," I replied, still a little to tired to say much.

"I also heard, you might try out for the Quidditch team." Fred whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, how did you hear?"

"I heard you and Harry last night," He said.

"Should have guessed that." I replied.

Chapter Ten.

I didn't each much that morning. I could see Pansy at the Syltherian table throwing me nasty looks. I was to tired to care. That day passed in a blur. My tired eyes kept me from actually paying much attention to anything. I do remember one event that got me a little mad. On our way to the common room, I heard Draco making fun of Neville and his parents, worse, with Pansy. That was one this I couldn't stand about Draco. As nice as he was to me, he's mean to everyone else. I gurentee he probably enjoys the attention from Pansy, by the looks of it. There's not much I can do about what he does when he isn't with me, We reached the common room, and didn't do much. Harry and Ron played a game of wizard chess, which I watched. I was amazed by it actually. I've never seen anyone play it before, so it was new to me. Ron won the game. I guessed he would, because Harry always said Ron was really good. I attempted to play. It was me against Harry, and Ron helped me a little bit.... or a lot. Harry won. Ron, and I saw that coming.

"You were good though, for your first time," Ron insisted, after we packed it up.

"I wouldn't have been if you weren't helping me,"

"Okay... so you weren't that great," He said again, and grinned," But you'll get better"

The rest of the was spent doing any homework that we didn't already do, which was quite a bit. We all kept our heads over our books till we were finished.

"Bloody hell... did the teachers just decide to hate us?" Ron asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh Ron... it wasn't that much..." Hermione said, and we all turned to stare at her.

"No that much?" Ron, Harry, and I said in unison.

She giggled," Ok, it was a bit much,"

"We will never get through to her.." I mumbled into Harry's ear.

He gave a little laugh, making Hermione send us a glare. I guess she heard.

"I think I'm going to go to bed... homework kind of tires me..." Hermione said and got up from her chair. She leaned down and gave Ron a kiss, and walked away.

Harry and I looked at Ron and smiled. He got up from his seat and walked towards the boys dorm.

He waved back," Oh night you guys..."

He seemed like he was floating on air. I hoped that didn't happen evertime she kissed him, though this had been only the second time I've seen them kiss.

"We might as well go to sleep too." Harry said once Ron made it up to bed.

"Yeah I guess so," Before I could get up there was a knock on the door... er portrait.

"Visitor for Sam," the Fat Lady exclaimed.

Harry had already been halfway up the stairs to the boys dorm. and didn't bother to stay and see who it was.

I pushed open the portrait slowly so it didn't make to much noise. Draco stood outside leaning against the wall.

"Trying to look cool, are you?" I asked closing the portrait behind me.

"Hm... what? Oh, no." He said and stood up straight.

I chuckled and he slipped his arms around me.

"Um..." I gestured my head towards the Fat Lady who was looking at us.

"Got it," he let go and we walked a little ways down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"Do you think we should be in here?" I questioned, looking around the dark empty space. There was nothing but a big desk and a few smaller ones.

"It's no big deal." He said, and slipped his arms back around me.

"Why did you come up to the common room...er...well the Gyrffindor common room?" I asked staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Hm.. I wonder why... to say goodnight to you." He kissed me on the lips lightly.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble, by Snape, for being out?" I asked.

"No... Snape loves me, he won't care... that much," He insisted.

I layed my arms around his neck," I see,"

He gave me another kiss, with a little more passion. We kissed for who knows how long, before either of us made any movement. The movement I could feel was Draco's hand sliping up my shirt slighly. I didn't realize what he was doing until they slowly kept rising. I was about to push them off but I didn't have time.

"What is this?" A harsh voice hissed from the door, letting in some light from the hallway. Draco immediately dropped his arms to his side and swirled around. Standing before us was the last person I would want to see us, Snape.

"Oh... um hello Professor, I was just leaving," Draco said quickly.

"I'm sure you were Draco..." Snape said slightly sarcastic," Last time I checked it was after hours..."

"Sorry Professor, I was the one who came for Sam," Draco told him.

"Don't take all the blame Draco, well I guess I have only one thing to do... both of you detentions for a week. Ah yes, and Draco as me being the head of house, you may not be traveling the halls on the weekends anymore."

"As for you Sam, I will inform Professor Mcgonagall about this, now you two off to bed,"

Draco's P.O.V

I despised Snape at the moment, as I watched Sam walk away, but the feeling of her lips against mine was worth the punishment. I stared at Snape who stared back.

"You can't go running off with girls at night, Draco." Snape snapped.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do, Sir," I spat back.

"Really? Would you like another weeks' worth of detentions?"

"I could care less what you gave me." I said.

Snape didn't say anything more but walked off. I stood there for a second and wondered what would have happened if Snape hadn't barged in. I wouldn't have actually done anything... I don't think. I stumbled towards the door, tripping over a few things in the dark. I was hoping Sam would be waiting somewhere near by, but wasn't anywhere in sight. I hope this wouldn't effect anything. When I reached the Syltherian common room no one was up at all. It was silent as can be except for the crackling of the fire. I stood in front of the fire wondering what she was doing. Thinking about me? Hating me? I couldn't imagine what I would do if she ever hated me. Tomorrow night we started our detentions, hopefully I could sneak in some talking before and afterwards. I walked away from the fire and to the boys dorms. As I lay in bed I touched my lips and wished she was here with me. I've never felt anything like this before... about anything, or anyone. Could it be love?

I walked past Draco sliently and out the door. If only I would have stopped him sooner, at least Snape wouldn't have seen Draco with his hands up my shirt, which was a little ackward. Like, I expected, no one was up. I sat down on the couch and still couldn't belive what had just happened... I mean I was going to stop him, but was I really giving him the idea that I would let him go any further? At least I thought no one was up, but I was wrong. Just like a week or so ago Fred took a spot beside me on the couch.

"Something wrong?" He questioned." Well, I guess there has to be... your out after hours."

"Er... Fred I would tell you but... I don't know, it's not something I should go telling people," I said ackwardly, thinking about what he would say if I told him.

"Is it that bad?" He asked, looking slightly impressed.

"Don't look impressed, it's not a prank... pretty much far from it. Something I shouldn't have let happen..."

"Oh," His face returned to normal," Tell me? Please?"

I contemplated it. Fred wouldn't say anything to anyone, I know that, but wouldn't he feel uncomfortable once I started talking about it.

"Fine, but... eh I can't believe I'm going to tell you..."

Chapter 11

I explained the nights events. He looked totally shocked and I was afraid of what he was going to say. I took my finger and closed his mouth.

"Wow..." He said faintly.

"Yeah... it is." I said back.

"It's cool you told me, it took a lot of guts, I bet."

"Yeah. It did. But I trust you won't tell anyone, i mean I can trust you right?" I asked.

"Um.. I'm Fred." Hhe replied.

"I can trust you right?" I asked again.

We both laughed.

"Course you can."

"That's what I thought... and I think I'm going to bed. I'm going to need energy for detetion tomorrow. Who knows what he's going to make us do.."

"Yeah.. that totally stinks. I can't believe Snape saw you two," He made a disgusted face.

"Night Fred, again thanks for being such a good friend." I gave him a hug, not a short one either," Night."

I walked up to me bed. I looked around at everyone fast asleep. Hermione was breathing slowly and steadily. Ginny was snoring slightly. I laid on the bed and thought about the events that had taken place that night. I could feel my eyes closing, and soon I was fast asleep...

There was doors everywhere lining the walls of the dark room. I ran swiftly around rattling each knob, failing to open any of them. I looked around the room desprately searching for someway out. I snapped my head to the one side, then the other, hearing faint noises from random doors. The noise grew louder and louder, and came from all directions. I fell to my knees and covered my ears. Then I felt a rush of cold air and something approach me. I moved my eyes up slowly wanting to see the face of someone familiar, but his or her face was covered my a long black robe. I did though catch a glimpse of the persons eyes. I instantly knew who it was. Before I could react I was being lifted off my feet and my wand falling out of my robe as I raised higher and higher. I could feel my throat closing up, I couldn't breath. Right before I was about to pass out they dropped me to the floor. I tried to go from my wand but the person swoped up my wand. They were about to strike... he was about too... Lord Voldemort.

"SAM!"I heard a screech from beside me. I got up quickly and looked around.

"Where am I ?" I managed to ask, with the last of my strengh.

"Your...your in the hospital wing... I would have woken you up sooner... I'm sorry Sam, it's all my fault!" Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears. One managed to escape onto her cheek.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were... making noises and moving around. I got up to get you up but... you started floating... or something and red marks streched across your neck... as if someone was strangling you. I didn't know what to do, but when you were knocked the ground..." She stopped and wiped her eyes," I shoke you awake, but it was as if you weren't there, you didn't respond to anything, so I got you here... I'm so sorry Sam."

My mind was racing... it must have been some type of dream I was having. But how could the dream be real, and actually happen? It couldn't... it just couldn't.

"It's not your fault Hermione, and don't go saying it is. You couldn't control my dreams..."

"They weren't dreams Sam, it happened in real life! I saw it!" She raised her voice slightly before being shushed by Madam Pomfrey.

"I know... but I was dreaming it too..." I mumbled," It doesn't make sense... I dreamt it and it happened to me, right where I was."

Hermione looked worried. Madam Pomfrey can towards me," Felling better?"

"Yeah... I feel fine," I shifted a little and moved my neck. I winced at the pain from my neck.

"Your neck will be sore for a little, the red marks on your neck were so bright..." She drifted off," Anyways, you are good enough to go, and you don't have detention tonight, or tomorrow. I talked to Snape."

She walked off and I was quite happy about being able to leave, and not have detention!

When Hermione and I reached the common room, I was banbarded by people. Harry embraced me, careful not to touch me neck, and mumbled I'm glad your ok into my ear. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. Fred was the next one, giving me a big hug, and I also gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face was bright red. George, Ron, and Ginny all gave me hugs and were glad I was ok. Harry of course wanted to hear about the dream, so I told him once we were alone in the common room.

"Wow," He said.

"I know, and look," I got a paper out of my pocket and unfolded it," This was another one of those things Hermione wrote, it's shorter then the last one... I was thinking maybe.."

"That it is counting down the time till we see Voldemort?" Harry finished the sentance for me.

"Yeah, because I mean... this dream was so much clearer, and so vivid, and it happened to me... what if... what if I have to fight Voldemort in my dream. Is that possible?"

"I guess, I think you've got something though... if all of it was happening in your dream and in real life... maybe you do. If so he never took that approach before." Harry said thinking about the possiblighty of fighting him while I was dreaming.

"I guess I will see what happens. If I dream again and if I'm fighting him in it." I replied.

"Yeah, and we will have to keep a watch for more of Hermione's papers. Speaking of papers I have homework for you from the teachers. You will have time to work on them tomorrow, you don't have to go to classes. Not till the next day. Oh and Professor McGonagall actually excused me from classes to be here with you... she said for safety." Harry told me, and smiled.

"Really? That's cool... maybe you could help me with me homework tomorrow?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, I think you should get some rest, it's kind of early but you probably need it." Harry advised looking at me, probably at me yawning.

"I guess your right, I'll talk to you in the morning then?" I asked before getting up and streching.

"Yeah, night Sam,"

"Night Harry." I gave him another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before making my way to bed.

I was a little nervous about going to sleep, wondering if anything would happen, so I stayed awake for awhile. I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out how I could beat Voldemort. The truth was, I'm scared to death of him. He wasn't afraid to use the killing curse once, I'm sure he would show no mercy and use it again. How could I compete with that? If only Harry could be beside me... helping me defeat him. When me and Harry are together I think we are pretty much unstoppable. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep.

I had a dream... but not one about Voldemort. A good one, it was still a little weird considering the surrondings. It was me in that same dark room, looking around and calling out for someone. I again like before, tried to open the many doors that were around me, and again, nothing. I could feel myself getting more nervous by the second, but then a person came walking towards me. A familiar walk, and face coming towards me.

"Ha...Harry?" I asked seeing his face coming into view.

"Yes, you wanted me here right?" He asked and smiled.

"Well... yeah...but..."

"Nothing, I'm here," he smiled again and grabbed my hand. All of sudden the dark room didn't seem so scary, or frightening. I felt safer with Harry around. He leaned down to kiss me...

Chapter 12.

I woke up and saw that Hermione has just gotten up.

"Another dream?" Hermione asked while she streched.

"Wait... yeah, how do you know?" I asked and pushed my bed things off of me.

"I heard you talking... and yeah. I have to get off to breakfest and class so I will talk to you later." She got up and closed her curtain around he bed to change.

"Ok," I replied and got up and went down to the common room. I saw a very tired looking Harry sitting near the fire. "Not a morning person?"

"Hmm... what? Oh...er... not really." Harry replied with a yawn, and rubbed his eyes.

"Me neither. At least you don't have to go to classes, but of course you have to stay here with me."

"Yeah... that's the worse." He said and smiled.

"Funny. I might start my homework... theres a lot." I said and took my seat at the desk. Harry came up beside me.

"I'll help... like I said."

"Ok, then let's get started."

We worked away at my homework stack until everything was done. When we finished we looked at the time and noticed we only had an hour left before classes were over.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked after putting away all my homework.

"It doesn't matter," He replied lifting up his head from the desk.

"We can just talk...er...or whatever." I said taking a seat near the fire, my favorite spot in the common room.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said taken the spot beside me."I do have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot"

"Well, what do you like about Draco?" He asked quietly and looked at his feet.

"I like a lot of things... I told Hermione the same thing I'm going to tell you. All you ever saw was the bad side of him... you never see that side that I do." I replied surprised that he brought up Draco.

"Oh... okay, I was just wondering,"

"Well, do you have your eyes on any girls here?" I asked, hoping he liked someone other then me.

He looked at me,"Yeah, only one."

"Oh,"

"You."

There was an ackward silence and I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Harry who was looking at the ground again. I looked at his gorgeous eyes and messy hair. I don't know what possed me to do what I was about to do next. But I did it. I outstreched my hand and turned his face towards me. I ran my fingers over his lighting scar lightly and then put my hand in his. I leaned forward and put my face close to his. He slowly pressed his lips against mine and squeezed my hand. I then realized what I was doing.

"Sorry, I can't... Draco... I'm an idiot... sorry Harry." I quickly seperated from him and got up. He stood up in front of me.

"No, I"m sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Harry, it's my fault." I said and walked around him.

Like clock work Hermione and Ron walked in laughing.

"Hey you guys... enjoy having no classes today?" Ron said looking a little jealous.

"It wasn't that great, spent most of the day doing homework." I replied.

"Oh, well then... that stinks."

"Yeah, any ways, how was the day?" Harry asked from the couch.

"It was good, Draco kind of lite part of his robe on fire... he looked really distracted today," Hermione said. Harry started laughing.

"Is that was you were laughing at?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry if..."

"No, it's actually kind of funny, I mean liting his robes on fire?" I said and laughed slightly, thinking about his reaction to seeing his robe on fire.

"I guess we should go to dinner," Hermione said after putting all her things down.

We all walked down to the Great Hall. I liked hearing the familiar voices from when you approached the big doors to enter. I sat down beside Fred, who had saved a seat for me. Harry sat across from me beside Hermione and Ron. Harry kept his eyes from reaching mine throughout dinner. I was thinking more and more about Draco and Harry. Trying to figure out who I liked more, and weighing out the pros and cons. It didn't help much. I still didn't know what I was going to do.

Chapter 13.

I didn't talk much during dinner, I mostly listened to Fred talk about how the store is coming along. I just nodded and said yeah a few times. When we got into the hallway Hermione pulled me aside.

"Something is on your mind. What is it?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I insisted, knowing she would still try to get something more out of me.

"I'm your cousin, I know when you thinking about something, or when something in on your mind. I know there is." She said.

"Hermione, just stop bugging me, I said there was nothing, so there is nothing!" I raised my voice slightly and pushed her hand off of my arm. I looked around to see a few passing students staring at me. I glared at Hermione and ran to catch up with Fred and George.

"You think it will be done soon?" I heard George ask Fred as I came up behind them.

"In a couple months the first floor with be completely finished. After they finish the first floor, they will do the second floor, so it might be awhile yet...oh...hey Sam," Fred said and turned around realizing I was behind them.

"Are you talking about your shop?" I asked. That was a stupid question, what else would they be talking about?

"Yeah, your a smart one," George said sarcasticly.

I rolled my eyes and we took a right towards the stairs. We passed Professor Snape who gave me a quick glance before dissapearing into a nearby room. I saw Fred was looking at him too. I had to start classes tomorrow and of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts was my first class in the morning. We reached the Fat Lady who looked very pleased and happy, which she is usually the opposite. The password had changed and I forgotten it. I was starting to feel alittle like Neville, though he has been improving in a lot. Finally remembering passwords, and doing a lot better in classes. We walked through the portrait hole and saw that Professor Mcgonagall was gathering everyone into the center of the room. The furniture had been moved so there was room for everyone to gather.

"Gather round! Oh, Sam, Fred, and George get over here please!" She was yelling across the chatter.

We got into the clump of students beside Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Quiet down everyone! I have an annocement to make." She yelled and everyone went silent. She cleard her voice and continued."We are going to have a new student with us, he is transfering from Shamwood."

I looked up at her at the sound of Shamwood, wondering who in the world would be coming here.

"As we all know this is also where Samantha Granger transfered from. Your all probably wondering who is going to be coming..." She stopped and looked at everyone's eager faces. I heard a few guys mutter something about hoping it would be a girl who was as pretty as me. I went red when I looked over to see that the comment came from Trevor McDonald.

"Quiet down again please. This student is a male, and his name is Derek Perlara" She bellowed.

At the moment she said the name the whole room went into shrieks of excitment, from the girls, and sighs from the guys. Derek Perlara is the best student at Shamwood. Throughout all my years I was at Shamwood I never actually talked to him. Most of the girls fell head over heels for him. I always thought he was a little off, usually by himself working or studing. Him and Hermione would probably get along pretty well.

"He will arrive tonight and will attend classes tomorrow, and I hope that every single one of you," She stared at some of the boys in the corner who weren't paying much attention," Will make him feel at home here. Now I should be going, but I will see you guys in class tomorrow."

Once she had left the girls burst into tons of giggling chatters, talking about how cute he was. I was half way disgusted.

"Can you believe it? Derek Perlara!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing my attention.

"It's just Derek. What's so special about him?" I asked, thinking about her being one of those obbsessed girls.

"Just Derek? He is an amazing student and wizard." Hermione said with great amazement.

"Hermione, your a great student and wizard! There's nothing special about Derek Perlara!" I hollered slightly, and Hermione looked off to the right of me with wide eyes. I turned on my heel and stood face to face with Derek Perlara.

"Your right, there isn't." He said with a soft gentle voice his eyes shining. "Samantha right?"

He held out his right hand. I had no choice but to take it.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, quite shocked that he knew my name.

"You went to Shamwood, I know I never talked to you, but it doesn't mean I didn't notice." He said and smiled.

"Right...well welcome to Hogwarts," I felt a nudge from Hermione," Oh! This is Hermione Granger, my cousin. She is a awesome wizard, very talented."

Her cheeks went pink and she looked down at her feet.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," He nodded his head in her direction.

"The pleasure is all mine," She squeaked slightly.

I looked passed Derek's shoulder and saw Ron with a digusted look on his face. I could tell his face was his reaction to Hermione.

"Well Hermione and I better be getting our homework done, and you should probably unpack." I said grabbing Hermione gently.

"Ah yeah, I will talk to you guys later," He turned around and up towards the boys dormitories.

Chapter 14.

I looked over at Hermione who was looking at Derek walk away and practicly drooling.

"Hermione, you have a boyfriend remember?" I said and slipping her head in the direction of Ron," An awesome one."

"Oh yeah...sorry," She said and smiled at Ron," Just Derek... ok. Shall we get down to homework?"

I couldn't help but thinking that Hermione might actually like Derek. How would Ron feel if she broke up with him? We did work on our homework but I wasn't very focused. I kept looking up at Derek who was surronded by girls, but he didn't seem to notice. Harry and Ron were working on their work too. For once, they actually finished their work before us.

"Wow, you guys are finally done," Harry said once we packed away our things.

"We would have been done if someone,"Hermione glanced at me,"Wouldn't have been so preoccupied."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't focused. Any ways I'm going to go to sleep. Night you guys." I said and gave everyone a hug and headed off to bed.

Well, I should have said headed off to relax. I could not sleep at all. I was tossing and turning throughout the night. When I saw Hermione get up from bed I got up too.

"Good morning Hermione," I mumbled and streched.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" She asked making her bed.

"Not good. I didn't get any sleep... at all." I said with a yawn and left my bed messed up.

"Not making your bed?" She asked eyeing up my messy covers.

"No, I'll just close the curtain." I said and closed it."Let's go."

Harry and Ron were not in the common room so Hermione and I walked down to the Great Hall without them. I saw Derek seated at the Gyrffindor table beside Fred and George. Hermione put on a huge smile and waved to him, while I just rolled my eyes. We sat down across from Fred and George. I looked over at the Slytherian table and Malfoy caught sight of me. He gestured his head towards the hall and I took that as a "Meet me in the hall then" Gesture. I nodded and smiled. Derek saw me and followed my eyes to Malfoy. he shook his head slightly.

"So you are going with Malfoy aren't you?" He asked once my eyes returned to my plate.

"Excuse me? I don't think it's any of your business, Derek." I snapped and stabbed my fork into a piece of egg.

"Your right it isn't, but I was just wondering, because if your going with someone, I guess that means I shouldn't try to win you over." He exclaimed above some of the loud chatter that had broken out. I stopped my fork mid-flight and stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, I know you did." He replied and said nothing more to me the rest of breakfest.

Hermione pulled my sweater to get my attention, and I turned in my seat. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Did...you hear what Derek just said?" She asked astnoished.

"Unfortunately."I grumbled and avoided eye contact with her.

"Unfortunately? What?" She looked at me like I was nuts.

"I don't really like him that much." I stated, which made her look even more astnoished.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You weren't focused on your homework... I wonder why." She said sarcasticly."Don't pretend you weren't looking at him, I saw you."

"That doesn't mean that I like him... I was...er... ok I was looking at him but I don't like him." I told her quietly and she listened intently.

"Ok. Fine... but your going to be the most hated girl in the school right now. Not only does Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter like you, but now Derek Perlara...wow." She said and gasped.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," while I got up and collected my books. I dropped my magic history book and bent down to get it, but Derek had already gotten it. I took it from his hands."Thanks,"

Chapter 15.

"I can't believe he likes you! I mean I can... but you know what I mean.. I didn't mean." Hermione exclaimed once we got into the hallway.

"I understand, and I can't believe it either. I have never talked to him before... so it doesn't make sense." I said as we turned the corner and headed for Professor Snape's room. We saw him standing at the door looking as cold as ever. He gave me a quick rude glance and turned into his room.

We entered the room and took a seat. I sat beside Harry and Ron and Hermione sat beside each other. I knew Derek had entered the room when all the girls turned there head and stared in awe. Harry mumbled something and Ron glared at him. Derek took a seat in the back of the room by himself.

"Don't!" Snape snapped once girls started getting up from there seats, about to race to the empty spot beside him. They all stopped dead in their tracks and sat down immediately. Derek actually looked grateful.

"Now, we all know there is a new student." Snape started with his usual harsh voice," No need to make a fuss over him. Now let's get started."

We didn't acomplish much during class, which I was fine with, but Snape had to keep yelling for the girls to pay attention. I could tell Snape wasn't going to enjoy have Derek in his class. Harry and I lost Gyrffindor 10 points for talking, but he told us to talk to our partners, so it wasn't fair. When I got out into the hallway Draco came up behind me.

"I'm so sorry Draco! I forgot about meeting you in the hallway, slipped my mind." I excaimed once I stood face to face with him.

"It's fine, you looked kind of out of it anyways." He replied and took my hand.

"What did you want though? When you told me to meet you in the hall?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you just seem a little... I don't know. Like your not in this relationship. You don't make the effort to come and talk to me when you see me in the halls, I don't know maybe it's just me but..."

"No, I know what you mean, I'm sorry," I apoligized," It's just that well.. Draco I think... I think we should break up. Please don't be mad, I just don't think this is going to work out. I really like you but I just feel like we should be friends. Just friends. Would you still be my friend?"

He stood there frozen as if hoping that I would take it back. I myself couldn't believe what I just said.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking slightly angry.

"I'm sorry Draco..." I looked at the ground.

"You really want to break up? Your breaking up with me?" He asked again still looking angry.

"I'm sorry... it's just not..."

"It's Harry isn't it?" He asked sternly.

"What? No!"I exclaimed but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"I'll kill he." He muttered angerly.

"Draco! Really... I just don't think it's working and the other night.."

"Forget it. I'll see you around."He said and walked away swiftly.

That went well I thought to myself. I caught up with Hermione and we walked to our next class. The rest of the day was a huge blur with the angry voice of Draco Malfoy trailing behind me....

Hermione, Ron and Harry left me alone that night. They heard the breakup and thought it was best. The only time they really talked to me that night was when they were saying, goodnight. I couldn't help but see Hermiones eyes flicker between me and Derek before making her way out of view and up the steps. As soon as it was me and Derek alone, he got up and came over to me.

"Hello. May I sit here?" He said and pointed towards the empty spot beside me.

I nodded my head and he took a seat.

"I couldn't help but overhearing, uh, when you and Draco broke up..."

"If your going to ask me out, save your breath." I replied before letting him go any further.

"I wasn't going to ask you out, I was just going to say, if you want someone to talk to... I'm here."

"I don't even know you, I don't think I want to spill my feelings out to you. I think I will save that for my friends. Thanks." I replied.

"Ok, but we can get to know each other." He suggested and messed with his hair.

"If you think I find that cute, your wrong," I lied.

"I didn't think you would," He lowered his hand and smiled.

"I better be getting off you bed.."

"Wait... tomorrow night me and you should talk." He said.

"Fine, night."

Chapter 16

I crawled into my bed, hoping for comfort. I curled up and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamland, somewhere no one could touch me...

"SAM!" A loud shierk came from behind me. I opened my eyes and saw that my arms were slashed, not severly, but enough to scare me.

"Whh...What happened Hermione?" I asked her face covered in tears.

"I don't know... I just... your voice... I need to get you to the hospital wing." She shuffled over to me and carefully pulled me up to my feet. My head was pounding, and blood was dripping from my arms. I looked around at all the worried faces of fellow students and Professor Mcgongall.

"Hermione, I will come with you to take her to the hospital wing." Professor Mcgonall said calmly following after us.

The room was spinning and started blurring, until pure blackness approached, all sounds were drowned out by a eerie voice I knew all to well.

"Your getting there! Soon enough she and our special boy will be mine, once and for all... nothing to stop me. Well done my friend. Well done. You may be going young..."

The voice started to faint away before I could hear what else he had to say. Who was he talking too? I opened my eyes slowly and saw a few surronding people.

"Sam! Your awake... I'm so glad your ok.. I don't know what I would have done if you..."

"Hermione, be quiet!" Ron hissed after Madam Pomfrey gave a angery glance.

"Sorry!"She whispered.

"Can you two get out of here so I can have some time with Sam?" I heard the voice that I've been waiting to hear speak.

"Sure, we will be back Sam!" I saw Ron pull Hermione into the hallway.

"Sam, are you ok?" Harry asked with the gentliest of voice.

"I'm fine, better now that your here," I said and switched my uncomfortable postion. A sharp pain shot up through my arm.

Harry turned his head to check from Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't need Madam Promfrey Harry..."

"I know," He said. He looked back and me edged closer to me. I got up slowly and put my head on the back of his head and pulled his close. Our lips were millimeters away when we heard Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry!"

He quickly shot back into his seat," Sorry Madam."

I chuckled and he burst into laughter.

"We can save that for when your better," He winked and got up."See you soon,"

He opened the door to leave and stod face to face with Derek. Harry walked passed him without a word and Derek entered.

"Why are you here," I asked once he sat down beside my bed.

"To see if you okay, why else?"

"Well, I'm fine." I replied.

"Good... are you well up to talking?" He asked quietly.

"I guess, I mean your here so why not. I wanna ask you something though, why did you get transfered here?"

"Oh, well I was having problems at Shamwood. People were being rude to me, and the ones who weren't rude to me were pretending to be my friends. I wanted to come here because... well no one here really knows me."

"I see."

"It's hard here though... those Syltherians are something..." He said and his voiced trailed off. I could tell he wanted to say more.

"I know, I dated one," I chuckled and he did too.

"So you guys did break up then?" He asked looking at Madam Pomfrey who was glancing in our direction every few mintues.

"Yeah, we did. It was difficult.. i didn't know how he would react. He is incredibly mad. I want to stay friends with him, but I don't know if that's going to happen. We weren't really ever friends before we started dating.... why am I telling you this?"

"I asked, and you answered, so I don't know, and I don't mind listening." He replied and yawned.

"Am I boring?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's kind of late actually, don't worry your not boring,"

"If your tired, I'm not stopping you from leaving."

"I know. So Sam, Tell me about... uh your parents." He said," Or... you don't have too." He added seeing my face at the word parents.

"No it's fine. Well, my mom died when I was little, she was a witch. My father, he is still alive and kicking and of course he is a wizard. That's pretty much it to them, how about yours?" I asked and he looked interested.

"Oh. Well, I'm as you say... muggle-born." He started "Many people don't think that because I'm such a good wizard, they just assumed I would be pureblood. Those Syltherins hate Muggle-borns I learned. Malfoy told me off about it... any ways. So my parents are muggles, and they were pretty unsure of this whole magic thing."

"Wow, but you know, Hermione is muggle-born and she is an outstanding wizard." I stated.

"Yeah, so that's pretty much that."

"Excuse me you two, you are going to have to leave Derek. Sam needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey intererupted.

"Oh ok. That's fine, I will see you soon Sam." He got up and left.

It empty in the room. It seemed as if no one was in the hospital wing but me. I stared at the plan white ceiling and was actually afraid to sleep. I didn't know whether I would have another dream that ruined another part of me. I couldn't imagine being stuck in here from another couple of nights. The silence was broken by a sudden swoosh in the air. I sat up and looked around the dark room and saw nothing. I looked down and a paper plane laid in my lap. Not a normal paper plane, these you could send anywhere anytime and it wouldn't be seen by anyone but the person it was sent too. I opened it up cautionsly and scanned over the note.

Sam, about being friends, I can't be. I like you too much and it would kill me to be around you, knowing I can't hug you, or tell you I love you. I still don't see why you broke up with me but I all I know is when I find out, something will be done about it.

Draco Malfoy.

I stared at the note and began to think about it. Something will be done, that could be a really bad thing. What if I end up going with Harry and Draco thinks I broke up with him for Harry? Then what? He wouldn't hurt Harry over me, because he know it would in turn, hurt me. I contenplated whether I should write back, but decided not to. I don't think I couldn't talk to him yet. I laid my head back and stayed up the rest of the night.

When the first shed of light came through my window Hermione was at my side.

"Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied my eyelids feeling heavy.

She walked me up to the common room and then left for breakfest, and classes. I wasn't looking forward to the day. I would be alone and have nothing to do. Since I had nothing better to do I decided to organize my part of the room in the girls dormitories. I started with my trunk which had stuff spilling out the sides. I didn't notice it before but I was kind of a slob. I took out a few things at a time, folding any extra clothes. I made it halfway through it when a old slip of paper caught my eye. I picked it up and gently unfolded it. I noticed it instantly as one of Hermiones notes. Again, this one is shorter, much shorter. I curled it up and slipped into my pocket. I didn't continue to clean, but took out all of the other notes and sprawled them out onto the desk. I unfolded them and looked over the letters and numbers. It seemed to have no pattern what so ever, so I stuck with my theory. I folded them back up and slipped them into my trunk under a piece of clothing. I spent the rest of the day reading through books. I reminded myself of Hermione. I did stumble over some interesting information, but I still didn't see how Hermione could read so much. I was about halfway through my second book when I heard the sound of the portrait hole opening. My head turned towards the doorway and saw that a couple of first years had entered, so I put my attention back to my book. The room was filling up with people but Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the last ones in. I closed the book when I saw them coming across the room, and laid it on the couch.

"Good evening Sam," Harry said once he approached me.

"Evening Harry." I smiled, and hugged him.

"Okay, so are you two like together now or what?" Ron asked from beside Hermione who was digging out my homework.

"Um... I don't know. We didn't talk about it." I answered.

"Here's a list of work you have to make up," Hermione handed me a piece of parchment with assignments on."All teachers said they will be due by the end of the week, except Snape who wants him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I exclaimed taking a look at the list and stopping at Snape's name," He expects me to finish three essays by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'll help you," Hermione insisted and put her bag down along with Harry and Ron.

"Well, then there goes my evening." I muttered taking another look at the list." I'm going to work on this stuff till dinner, you don't have to help me if you don't want.

"I'll help,"Hermione replied and walked over to the desk," What's this?"

I turned to see her holding up one of the notes.

"Oh that..." I looked at Harry," That is a code I copied down from a book... yeah."

I took it from her and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Ok," She said and sat my books out that I needed.

"Harry," I took him aside to talk to him,"I found another one... it's shorter then the last one. If you haven't noticed everytime I find one... something odd happens."

"I noticed too. If you theory is right at least we will know when to expect something big."

"Yeah I guess and Harry, we never finished what we started last night," I said quietly looking in his eyes.

He kissed me softly.

"So I guess this means you two are together?" Ron asked from the couch.

He pulled away from me and smiled,"Does it Sam?"

Chapter 17

"Er..." I looked between Harry and Ron's faces," I guess it does."

Ron smiled and Harry hugged me. I looked over at Hermione who was giving a thumbs up. My eyes stumbled upon Derek who was looking slightly dissapointed.

"I better get some sleep... I didn't sleep all last night," I said to Harry.

"Yeah, you should, I'll see you in the morning. " He replied giving my a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

I avoided Derek or getting anywhere close to him. I fell onto my bed once I reached it. The room was quiet except for faint mutters from downstairs. I started thinking about whether I should try to sleep or not. If the notes mean something is going to happen, and I just found one, its possible it could happen tonight. I looked over at the clock on the way that not just tells the time but how many days are left at Hogwarts. Only 2 months left. What would happen in the summer? Would I see anyone? Would they write? I pushed the thoughts aside and got under my covers. Before I could stop myself my eyeslids closed and refused to open.

The dark room apperead before me once again. The same number of doors and the same amount of erieness. I looked around the vacant room and saw nothing. I took out my wand realized it wasn't mine, but Harry's. I reached into my other pockect and grasped mine. Why would I have Harry's too? My head jerked upwards when I heard the creaking of a door. My head jerked in all directions looking at every door but I didn't see anything. I stood in the middle shaking and scared.

"Crutio!" Screamed a cold voice, belonding to Voldemort.

I fell to the floor and shrieked in pain. It was a close tie with the pain I felt the night of the dance.

"Little Potter can't help you know!" He said happily.

I closed my eyes and let the pain overtake me.

"No... this can't be the end." I muttered.

Voldemort raised his wand and started saying the words that he hoped would kill me, but before he could get them out a figure appeared behind.

He turned around to see the face of Albus Dumbledore. He quickly vanished and Dumbledore approached me. He raised his wand and relived me of my pain...

My eyes snapped open but I couldn't move. I saw Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender hundled around me. Hermione's face showed of sheer terror.

"Hermione... it was another dream... they won't stop till the notes do." I mumbled franticly.

"What Sam?" She asked looking throughly confused.

The pain was still moving around my body but I could make my self sit up.

"You would understand... I need to talk to Harry..." I got up slowly and Hermione helped me walk down to the common room.

I saw that Harry was sleeping on the couch nearest to the fire.

"He wanted be down here in case you needed him." Hermione answered my unasked question.

I walked up and sat by his feet.

"Harry," I said softly and shook his leg.

He jerked and opened his eyes."Is everything ok?"

"Er...not really. Hermione can you let me and Harry alone for a mintue?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. I'll see you guys in a little bit." She said and made her way back up to the girls dormitories.

"He's getting closer.. or the dreams are getting worse. He use the Crutiarus Curse, but Dumbledore showed up. Saved me."

"What? Dumbledore showed up?"

"Yeah and I don't know... Voldemort just vanished." I replied.

"We need to see Dumbledore," He said sternly."We will go and see him tonight after classes. Are you okay? You can't excatly function that well after being hit with one of the unforgiveable curses."

"I'm ok... shoken up and I can't really move that well. Everything still hurts."

"Then your going to the hospital wing at least until tonight." He replied.

"No! I don't want to be in there again..."

"Your going." He said a final time.

He reminded me of my father. Thinking about my father made me wonder how he would feel if he heard about all of this. He already didn't want me to come back here after what happened at the beginning of the year. I don't want to know how he would react to hearing about my dreams, and what has been happening.

"Fine, but just till tonight."

Chapter 18.

Harry walked me into Madam Pomfrey's office where I told her I've been having pains in my neck and haven't been feeling well. She wrote a note that she gave to Harry to show all of my teachers. She led me to a vacant bed where I laid for the rest of the day. I was trying to piece together the puzzle of my so called life, but I was missing some pieces. I didn't understand how Dumbledore had come into my dream and saved me. I didn't understand why these things were happening to me in real life as I slept. I was hoping Dumbledore could provide answers tonight. The day inched by as slowly like the day before. It seemed like forever until Harry came to take me to Dumbledore's office. I have never been there so I was quite excited. I was astonished when I saw a spiral staircase appear from the wall. Then I was nervous when I heard Dumbledore's voice coming from inside his office telling us to come in.

"Ah, good evening Samantha and Harry," He said cheerfully looking up from a piece of parchment on his desk,"Please take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

We both took a seat in front of his desk.

"What can I help you with tonight?" He asked folding his hands on his desk and focusing his attention on us.

Harry looked at me and I knew I would have to explain since it happened to me.

"Well headmaster," I started before being interupted.

"Please Samantha, call my Dumbledore."

"Of course, Dumbledore. Last night I had another one of my dreams, like the one that ended with me be taken to the hospital wing." I stopped and cleared my throat." Well, Voldemort cast the Cruitarus Curse on me, but then you showed up, saved me. Voldemort vanshied at the sight of you. Why Dumbledore, or how did you get into my dream?"

"I knew you would want to know about that," He smiled and continued,"First off, I'm very happy that you aren't afraid to say Voldemort's name, shows that you don't fear it. Second, last night I appeared in you dream because you wanted me too."

"I wanted you too?" I asked, throughly confused.

"Yes. Well not excalty me, but you wanted someone there to help you. Of course you have to remember it is still a dream, and in dreams anything can happen. So when you wanted someone to help you, it just so happens I showed up."

"But sir... Dumbledore, when I reached into my pocket for my wand, I had Harry's. When I woke up I actually did have Harry's wand with me, but I couldn't remember ever taking it. Was that because I wanted Harry's wand? Why would I want Harry's wand?" I asked still confused.

"That Samantha, I cannot answer. I do not know why you had Harry's wand."

"Ok, but why are my dreams actually happening to me. Anything anyone does to me to hurt me happens, why is that?" I asked.

"Well Samantha, this is just my thoughts on this, but it might be a method of Voldemort's. I don't think I've ever seen him take this approach with anyone. You've been finding notes, have you not?"

"Yes," I dug them out of my pockets and handed them to him," My theory is that when the last note comes, which would be blank, means that Voldemort is going to attack, more so like the big attack. His final attack on me. So, everytime I find a note it's shorter and something happens." I explained.

"That Samantha would have been my theory also, seeing that everytime you do find one, something does happen. I think that Voldemort is coming into your dreams, some how, and attacking you in them. We don't know how much power Voldemort has, so it is quite possible that he has found way to hurt you in you dreams." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How can I stop them?" I asked, hoping he would know the answer.

"Samantha, I would say when the notes stop."

I turned to Harry who hadn't said a word since we got in there. He looked as if he was in deep concentraction. He was probably taking in everything Dumbledore had said.

"So Dumbledore, your saying, if I want something in my dream it will come?"

"Not excaltly, you see you didn't know that you wanted help, but I came. I don't think you can control what you want, but you send off something that shows what you want. Since you were in such horrible pain, your deepest desire was to stay alive, and survive, which sent you protection." Dumbledore explained.

"I think I get it. So I just have to wait till the notes run out and try to defeat Voldemort?"

"Well, we are still searching for the last horcrux. Did Harry tell you about them yet?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry.

"I haven't yet, sorry. I will tonight." Harry said quickly then returning to his thinking.

"When we find and destory the last one, that will be when you can completely destroy Voldemort."

"Dumbledore, do you think it's possible that we can find this Horcrux before the notes run out, so that maybe I could completely destroy Voldemort?" I asked hopeful.

"It seems unlikely, but of course it was unlikely for anyone to survive the killing curse, so we could. It would be pretty difficult for you two though. You have to remember your still in school. It seems it about time for dinner, I hope this conversation helped you understand what is happening a little bit more."

"Yes it did, very much so. Thank you Dumbledore." I replied standing up to leave.

Harry stood up too and lead the way to the Great Hall, silent as can be. We were both trying to let everything sink it that we just heard. I still couldn't understand how Dumbledore arrived in my dream. When we entered the Great Hall, familiar voices and smells bombarded us. We both instantly pushed all thoughts aside, at least until after dinner, to enjoy everyones company. I slipped a glance over at the Slytherin table and wished I hadn't. I saw Draco laughing and flirting with Pansy. I knew she didn't mean it when she said for him not to come running to her. I returned my attention to the Gyrfindor table and sat beside Fred and George, who I hadn't talked to for awhile.

"Well hello stranger," Fred said once I sat down.

"Yeah, sorry that I haven't talked to you guys in awhile, a lot of stuff has been going on. You wouldn't believe it." I replied and filled my plate with food that had just appeared in front of us.

"It's fine, we understand," George insisted and filled his plate too.

"We've been pretty busy ourselves, with the shop and all," Fred said.

"Oh yeah! How is that going?" I asked and taking a bite of my food. I didn't notice how hungry I was till now.

"It's going." He replied .

The rest of dinner was filled with talk about the up coming Hogsmeade weekend and end of the school year dance. I sat back and listened because most of the time my mouth was filled with food. I don't think I've ever ate as much as I did that night. The reality set in that I would have to go to classes tomorrow, and still didn't have half of my work made up. I spent most of the night working on homework. I didn't know what time it was when I retired to my bed.

It was the first night in awhile I didn't have a dream, I just slept through like a baby. I didn't want it to end, knowing that I could have dreams the next night. I got up with hesitiation and got ready. I didn't go down to breakfest but took the time to do the rest of my homework. Our first class of the morning was Potions, which was ok. I was partnered with Neville. We both ended up messing up the potion horribly, but we just laughed about it. Hermione of course perfected hers, as always. It was, sadly, double potions with Syltherins. Draco was paired up with Pansy who made no effort to hide how much she liked him, and he took it in. I tried not to make eye contact with him but there was spilt second where we did. He looked at me, not with angry, but with sad eyes. Transfiguration went fine. I managed not to mess anything up. Professor Mcgonagal, knowing that I still had some work to make up, didn't give any homework, which I was thankful for. Dark Arts, however, was terrible. Not only did he give us tons of work, he took points from Gyrfindor any chance he could, which the Syltherins gladly snickered at. I couldn't really describe the day, it was a mix of good and bad.

Chapter 19

I was the last person in the common room like usual. I took this time to skim over the book that Hermione had left out about cracking codes. I took a look at the notes and the book. It didn't have anything in it that would help. I closed it with a soft thump and retired to my bed. There had to be something to the notes. It couldn't be just numbers and letters could it? I laid in my bed and heard the familar snores and breathing from all around me. They were kind of like a lullaby that sent me into sleep that night.

Thank goodness it was another good night's sleep without one single glimpse of the room. I knew I couldn't get use to it, knowing there would be another note sooner or later. I woke up feeling refreshed and ready. Hermione could tell I was in a good mood.

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" She asked after I got dressed.

"Another good nights sleep I guess, it's nice sleeping through the night with nothing happening," I replied happily and kind of skipping down the stairs. Harry saw me and smiled.

"Someones in a good mood." He said and hugged me.

"Yes I am."

We all walked to the Great Hall together. Hermione and Ron arm in arm and Harry and I with his arm around my waist. I could see people whispering to each other, probably about how I moved on to quickly. The truth was I moved on earlier then I had. Most of the time I was with Draco I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. As much as I hated to admit it to myself I was only stayed with Draco as long as I did because I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't really be myself around him. Harry was a different story. He knows what it's like being in the spotlight, or having things written about you. I moved my attention from Draco back to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

The day went by quicker then usual. Snape acutally gave me some good marks on the work I handed in, I even think I heard him mutter, nice job. We didn't have much homewoek which was sweet relief. The was going pretty well, until I got a letter at dinner.

Dear Sam,

Jamie is in the hospital. They don't know whats wrong with him yet, but they

are running tests and trying there best to figure it out. They said it could be serious.

I contacted the Headmaster and he gives you permisson to return home this weekend.

I"m sorry you had to hear this over a letter. I miss you sweetie, can't wait to see you home.

Love,

Your father.

I cutched the letter in my hand and fought back the tears. Hermione was the first one to notice that I looked off.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked looking really concerned.

"I.. uh.. I'm going to up, I'll see you guys later,"

I hoped out of my seat and out of sight before anyone could say another word. I reached the Fat Lady and realized I had forgotten the password.

"Darnit... I know..." I mumbled to myself.

"It's Seared Lemondrops."

I turned to see Neville coming from behind me.

"Thanks Neville, I knew it had something to do with lemon..."

"Are you okay Sam?" He asked standing in front of me.

I wiped my cheek realizing I had let a tear fall from my eyes.

"Oh, just someone from my old school... a friend... is sick. Well they don't know what's wrong with him."

"I understand, it stinks having someone in the hospital." He replied, and I remembered about his parents.

"Thanks again for the password Neville, I owe you one." I stepped inside"Actually do you want to talk for a little?"

He face lite up and he came with me. I had never really took the time to get to know Neville.

We sat down on the couch and started talking.

-It's funny I'm usually the one who doesn't know the password. -

-Yeah, I'm usually good with that-

-Dark Arts stinks... Snape stinks-

-I don't really enjoy that place much-

-My first year here was quite interesting actually-

-You have a frog? Really?-

We talked about anything and everything. We stopped once people started coming back from dinner.

"It was nice talking to you Neville." I said once I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron come in.

"You too Sam," he said and I got up and walked away,"You too."

Chapter 20

We worked on the little homework that we had. When we were done I realized that tomorrow was Friday. The day I went home for the weekend. I was half-way excited. I got to see my father, and some of my friends, but yet I didn't like the reason I had to go home. I reached into my pocket and brought out a letter that Jamie had written to me earlier in the year that I have only skimmed over. I knew I had it somewhere. I unfolded it and looked around the room. Everyone was preoccupied with something so I read over it.

Dear Sammy,

I miss you like crazy! Shamwood isn't the same with out you.

I hope you having fun at umm Pigfarts..or Hogwarts. Hogwarts sorry.

Everything is going good here. I still have your hat that you left behind

here. I hope you don't mind, I'm going to keep it. It's pretty much the

only thing I have left of you, other then pictures. I can't wait till summer,

when I can see you and we can hang out again. I don't really have much

more to say, other then I really miss you. Write back soon.

Love Your best friend,

Jamie.

I couldn't help but wish I would have written him back, but with everything that was going on, I didn't have time.

"Don't you have to pack Sam?" I heard Ron's voice ask from across the room.

"Nope, all my regular, well non-wizarding stuff is at my house, so I don't need anything." I replied.

"I better get to sleep, have to wake up early tomorrow," I said and gave Ron and Hermione a hug."Probably won't see you guys in the morning, but I will be back on Sunday."

I made my way towards Harry and gave him a huge hug. I didn't want to let go, but knew that I had too.

"I'll miss you this weekend." He whispered into my ear.

I reached up and gave him a kiss that was interupter by Fred and George.

"Where are our goodbye hugs and kisses?" They asked in unison and then instantly puckered their lips and opened their arms.

I rolled my eyes and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bummer..." Fred mumbled.

"Hey, you got a kiss on the cheek be happy." I said and chuckled."I will see you guys soon, night Harry,"

I gave him one last quick kiss before heading up to bed.

Morning approached quickly to my dislike. I had set an alarm that could only be heard by the person who set it. These came in handy when you didn't want to wake anyone else up. I scrambled to get my clothes changed and into Dumbledore's office on time. I walked in and saw my father looking a little tired.

"Good morning Samantha," Dumbledores warm voice cooed from behind his desk."I had the pleasure of talking to your father this morning."

"The pleasure was all mine Albus." my father replied with a smile."Are you ready darling?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Great, I guess we can be going." My father said cheerfully." Thank you Albus, hopefully I will talk to you soon."

"Have a good weekend Samantha, can't wait to have you back here on Sunday." Dumbledore said and then returned his eyes to the papers on his desk.

My father and I walked out of his office and towards the front.

"Why did you change how you were going to pick me up?" I asked.

"I always wanted to meet Dumbledore. Great man he is."

"Oh, okay. So how are we getting home?" I asked.

"The car."

"How?"

"Our flying car"

"What? Since when?" I asked excitedly, knowing that the Weasley's had a flying car.

"Since a few weeks ago." He replied.

We reached the car and I couldn't conceal my excite me.

"It doesn't look much different, but it can fly!" I squealed and slipping into the car.

The ride was pretty much silent except for my occasional wow's. I realized the reason I was coming home when I saw my two best friends looking quite sad in the yard of my house. I jumped out of the car and ran into their outstreched arms.

"I missed you guys!" I sqealed squeezing them tightly.

Chapter 21.

I looked at Kara and Amelia who were smiling from ear to ear. Kara had her same thick brown hair down to her defined shoulders. She had on old clothing that did no justice to her hourglass figure but she still looked amazing. Amelia had her straight blonde hair in a messy bun and eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop. They reminded me of Draco's...

"When are we going to see Jamie?" I asked after realizing that the real reason I had came home this weekend was to see him.

"Oh, your dad said about 3:30, which is in about another hour," Amelia answered checking out her watch on her thin wrist.

"With that hour, you can tell us about about Pigfarts...er...Hogwarts! Hogwarts... sorry." Kara said and turned red.

"Don't worry, Jamie called it that too."

We walked through my front door and into my familiar kitchen and breathing in the smell. I gave my dad a hug and walked up to my room which looked actually the same as it did when I left. Messy. I cleared my bed off and we all sat down.

"So tell us about the guys!" Kara squealed. That's one thing she always thought about.

"Well, I'm currently with... now don't go crazy... but Harry Potter."

I waited for the screams or squeals but all they did was let their jaws drop.

"And I use to go with Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy's brat?" Amelia said surprised.

"Yeah, and he isn't a brat. All the time."

I told them everything about the relationship I had shared with Draco, even about the night when Snape walked in. I then moved onto Harry and then finally the major parts.

"Look at this guys," I got up and shut my door and clicked the lock. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my scar. Amelia grabbed my arm and ran her fingers over it.

"No way... this can't mean..."

"Voldemort." I stated.

"Don't say his name!" Kara and Amelia gasped at the same time.

"Oh it's just a name... nothing to fear. I got this from his the night of the back to school dance at Hogwarts."

I continued telling the parts of the story I remembered. They found it quite cute that Harry and Malfoy worked together to save me. We chatted about everything and anything, making up for the time we didn't see each other. Then came a knock at my door.

"Girls, it's time to go see Jamie. Be in the car in 5 mins."

We didn't waste time and shot down to the car. My father was impressed that we were down there in less then 30 seconds. The ride wasn't long to St. Mungo's Hospital. It was rather odd though walking through a glass display in the middle of a muggle filled street. We approached the girl at the desk in the lobby. My father took care of everything and led us to Jamie's room, which was shared with two other people. I sat down beside Jamie, whose eyes were closed, and grabbed his hand. His eyes flickered open then closed, but then shot open when he noticed it was me.

"Sammy?" He muttered.

'Jamie..."

"Your here," he turned his head towards me slowly and smiled."your here."

"Yeah, I am,"

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Sammy alone?" He looked at the faces of Kara, Amelia, and my father.

"Just don't make any moves," My dad said and chuckled. Jamie managed a small laugh but looked in pain afterwards.

"Sammy, I missed you so much." He said softly.

"I missed you too Jamie, and I'm sorrying I didn't write to at all this year. I wish I had..."

"Would you have wished that if I wasn't in this place?" He asked looked around and then resting his eyes back on me.

"What? Of course I would.."

"Are you sure? Or did it just come to that I was in the hospital.. and i could maybe die that your sorry you didn't write?"

"Jamie, stop. Just stop." I replied," I've been through a lot and I forgot to write you back... this is why we had that huge fight before I went to Hogwarts."

"I know... I'm sorry." He mumbled and covered his face with his hands.

"It's ok. I know why you are mad. I told you guys I would keep in touch and I didn't keep my promise. I wanna show you something though."

I rolled my sleeve up as I did in my room for Amelia and Kara. His eyes widen and he touched it gently.

"That means..."

"Yep. It does mean that." I said.

"Wow, Sammy... so it was true? And here I am going on about how you didn't write me back and I didn't know that..."

"Jamie, it's fine. Everythings ok now, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" He asked his face showing concern.

"Nothing that you have to worry about, the last thing you need to worry about is me."

"Don't say that." He put his hand in mine.

"Uh... did I tell you I'm with Harry Potter?" I pulled my hand away and he looked disspointed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy... so do you have your eyes on anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know..."

"Oh um.. yeah sorry. Look, we broke up before I left, and I really like Harry. I'm sorry Jamie."

"It's fine, I understand."

Why did I feel so guilty? I knew why, because he still liked me and he is in the hospital while I'm out not in this place and being with another guy. I knew he didn't mean it when he said it was fine. We had a good relationship, but I realized I liked him more of like brother. I stayed with him untill the week before I left when we had a huge fight. I can't even remember what it was about, which means it was probably something stupid. Seeing him in here though, made me realized how much I really liked him... of course I like Harry more.

Chapter 22

"I better go... you need your rest." I smiled sweetly and got up.

"Bye... your going to come see me again right?"

"Sure, whatever you want Jamie." I walked out of the room and Amelia, Kara, and my dad went in to talk for a little.

I sat in the lobby watching others shuffling franticly around. I had seen about 100 different people before Kara, Amelia, and my father showed up in front of me. The ride home was silent exept the steady breathing of everyone. I laid my head against the cold window and stared out into the blurred surroundings. Soon it gave me a sickening feeling so I returned my eyes to the front window. I saw our little house coming into view, ready to welcome us. The car came to a stop and we all got out slowly. I said my goodbyes to Kara and Amelia. We made plans to see each other tomorrow and to visit Jamie again. I opened our big wooden front door and hurried into the bathroom. I kneeled beside the toliet and threw up. I got car sick really easily.

"Are you ok?" My dad asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was car sick." I mumbled and got to my feet.

"You always did get car sick a lot."

"Yeah, I'm probably going to go lay down for a little bit."

"Ok. I wanted to tell you that the Furgus's are coming over tonight for dinner."

"The Furgus's?"

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like them... or at least there son." He said. "But they will be here around 7:30."

"Ok,"

I walked past him and turgded up the stairs to my room. The walk between the stairs and my room seemed longer then ever before. Probably because I was looking forward to crashing on my bed, which is what I did when I got there. I checked the clock and I only had an hour till the Furgus's come. There was no point in falling asleep, so I laid there in silence, other then the silent clicking of pots and pans.

Before I knew it I was putting on a fake smiling and opening the door to welcome the Furgus's. They were another wizard family, and there son, Erik went to Shamwood. Erik was average looking with pale skin and green eyes. His hair was black and laid across his face. He was pretty tall, tall enough that I had to look up slightly to talk to him. Not that there would be much talking between us.

"Welcome Clarses! It's a pleasure to see you again!" My dad cheerfully leading them to the kitchen, which was spotless.

The table was set with flowers blooming in the middle. Literally blooming as you looked at them. We all sat down at the table. I sat across from Erik, and my father sat across from Clarses. It still blows my mind how Erik has such an ordinary name, and his mother's name is Clarses.

"How are you liking Hogwarts dear?" Clarses asked while dishing out her food.

"I really like it there. I've made some great new friends. How is Shamwood?" I directed my question towards Erik who wasn't touching his food.

"Boring as usual."

"I'm sorry Erik, but it's boring because you make it boring."

"Really last time I checked you thought it was pretty boring youself..."

I kicked his leg, or at least thought I did, untill I heard Clarses give a small scream.

"I'm sorry Clarses!" I brought back my leg, and looked down at my plate.

Erik burst out into laughter.

"It's quite alright Samantha." Clarses said sweetly.

I kept silent all dinner, except for the few questions that Clarses asked. When we were done I offered to do the dishes, but sadly Clarses told Erik to help. My father took Clarses into the living room while Erik and I washed the dishes.

"You missed a spot." I said looking over at the plate he was cleaning.

"I'm getting there..." He rubbed over the spot quickly.

I kicked his leg and he dropped the plate into the sink.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked holding his leg.

"That was the kick I didn't give you at dinner." I continued to wash the plate I held when he looked at me in sheer disgust.

"I really don't like you..."

"I don't like you much either Erik." I spat and picking up another plate.

He then splashed some of the soapy water on my and laughed.

"What are you laughing at Erik? Do you find this funny?" I filled up a dirty cup and poured it on him.

"It's war."

"Bring it."

We continued to splash water at each other. Soon enough we were soaked and so was the floor. We glared at each other and took a step towards each other, but we both slipped and fell on our butts. We both yelped quietly in pain but then burst out laughing. We then saw my father and Clarses standing in the door with angry faces. We got on our feet.

"Uh... we had a little... um... accident?"

"Samantha, go get changed and then get your arse down here and clean this up." My dad said angrily.

"Ok." I slipped past him and up the steps.

"And as for you Erik, we are in a guests house and not only are you going to help clean up here, but when we get home your cleaning down the house. Without magic."

"Mom..."

"Erik, don't." Clarses said and walked off.

"Erik you can borrow some of my old clothing... they might be a little big but it's better then wet clothes." My father said and went to fetch him clothes. I came back down stairs and stood in front of Erik.

"This is all your fault." I snapped.

Chapter 23

"Is it all my fault?" He stepped closer to me.

I looked into his eyes," Yes it is, and if you don't mind your in my personal space."

I shoved him back and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that hurt," he chuckled.

"Only you would laugh in this situation." I snapped.

"Life's better when you laugh. You should know that Sam, you use to laugh all the time."

"What are you talking about? I still laugh..."

"Sam, no you don't. Your all serious now, like you don't know how to take a joke. I liked you better when you went to Shamwood, not that I liked you much any ways."

I took great offense to everything he just said.

"You have no clue what I have been through. If you went through what I did, you wouldn't laugh as much either."

He didn't look at me but mumbled," Sorry."

We wiped up all the water and finished the dishes, is pure silence. We flinched everytime we thought we said something to each other. When we finished cleaning we went into the living room where my father and Clarses sat, who were laughing.

"We are finished." I stated once we entered.

"Hey how you two kids go out for desert or something? You deserve something for your hard work" He dug into his pocket for money.

"Dad, um I don't think..." But he was already handing me money."Ok, then we will be back."

We got outside and faced each other.

"I'm not hungry."

"Me neither."

"Well then.. what are we going to do?"

"Let's take a walk."

We walked through a nearby field and didn't talk much. I was trying to figure out why my dad would be so willing to award us for cleaning up a mess we made. It seemed like he was happy when he was with Clarses... but that couldn't mean... no.

"Do you think your mom and my dad would ever...er... you know..."

"No way. My mom is still heartbroken over my dad leaving. I don't think they would..."

"Hopefully not, I don't know how I would feel about being a step-sister to you..."

"We would make a good brother and sister though... well fighting wise." He said and laughed.

"I guess we would."

We came to a clearing in the field and decided to sit down.

"So tell me about Hogwarts..." He said and wrapped his arms around his legs pulling them into his chest.

"Well, it's pretty much like Shamwood."

"Really? So it's nothing special?"

"Hogwarts has a welcoming feeling to it. When you first walk in you feel like you belong there. I don't know how to explain it..."

"Shamwood definately doesn't have that feeling. Also, I want you to know I still hate you... this is just one of those rare moment that we're getting along.

"Don't worry Erik, I hate you too."

Chapter 24.

We sat and talked a while more. We walked back once it turned pitch black. It was pretty difficult to find our way back in the dark. I tripped over Erik's foot and fell flat on my face, but I dragged him down with me. He was lying on my back laughing. I pushed him off he rolled around in laughter. I didn't think it was that funny, but seeing him laughing so hard triggered my laughter. I held my hand out to help him up. The rest of the way home was filled with uncontrolled laughter as we stumbled and tripped. Our laughter stopped though when we opened my door to see my father kissing Clarses. We instantly shut the door and looked at each other in terror.

"Er... wow." I mumbled.

"That's an image I never wanted to see." He said.

"Believe me, me neither."

We cracked open the door slighty and slipped in and up the stairs.

We went into my room, which was still cluttered with stuff.

"You keep your room nice and um... clean." he said sarcasticly.

"Yeah I know." I said and chuckled.

I cleared off my bed and he sat down.

"I've never been alone in a room with a girl before... oh wait... I'm not with a girl... opps. My mistake."

I threw a pillow at him and it hit his head.

"What was that for?"

"You know what it was for." I replied.

We started a pillow fight which ended with us both having major headaches. They got worse when we both laid our heads down and we banged our heads together.

"Ow." We said at the same time.

I woke up with Erik's hand on my head.

"Um, Erik. Wake up."

He twitched and opened his eyes. "Good Morning."

I pushed him off the bed and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ow!" He said from the floor.

"I do have one question though, why was your hand on my head?"

"Oh... well you fell asleep, so I massaged you head... you had a headache, remember?"

"Yeah,so you massaged my head?"

"It was my fault you had a headache... I nailed with a pilliow across the head."

"And you slept in my bed?"

"Yeah..."

"That's weird...any ways, wheres you mom."

"Probably in your dad's bed."He said and hoped back up on the bed.

"Ew!"

"Face it... we might brother and sister soon."

"I'd rather not face my worse nightmare." I replied

"Deep down you know you love me..."

"Actually deep down, I hate you with a burning passion. It's crazy that we even had a civilized conversation last night." I said.

"And even that turned violent." He replied with a chuckle.

"Ok, well you have to get out... I have to get dressed. Kara and Amelia are coming over."

"Amelia... she's pretty ho..."

"Don't!" I pushed him off the bed again and he got up.

"Fine, I'm leaving." He said and slipped out the door.

Chapter 25.

I took my time getting dressed knowing Erik would still be inside my house. Him and I had a weird relationship. One time, like last night, we could be nice to each other and talk, and the next we would be fighting and hating each other. I guess we were kind of like brother and sister. I made my way down to the breakfest table. My father was up now and cooking. The aroma from the kitchen was spiraling around the house, making my stomach growl. Erik was sitting at the table staring at his mom who was talking to him. He looked sevearly bored. I laughed slightly to myself and sat down beside Clarses. Her talking stopped once I was beside her.

"Oh, I can leave if you want to talk to Erik..." I said starting to get up.

"No, dear. It's perfectly fine." She insisted and patted my seat.

My father took out his wand and flicked it towards the table. Dished flew out from the cabinets and set themselves upon the table.

Harry's P.O.V

Today is the trip to Hogsmeade. Ron, Hermione, and I decided to not go this time. We had tons of work to do. The teachers assigned everything at once. I almost couldn't fit everything in my bag.

"Blimey, these teachers hate us... they really do." Ron mumbled staring at all of our work sprawled across the table in front of the couches.

"They don't hate us Ron," Hermione said," they are just doing their jobs. What do you think they are going to do? Not give us homework?"

"Of course you would stick up for them Hermione." Ron snapped.

"Your just being lazy. You don't want to have to do all this work." She replied and started reading over a paper.

"I'm not lazy..." He muttered.

"Harry, did you get what they Snape wanted us to do on this... Harry?"

"What? Sorry Hermione, I didn't catch that." I said, snapping back into reality.

"I asked, did you get what Snape wanted us to do? Wait... were you thinking about Sam?"

"No... I was thinking of...of... um fine yes I was." I said embarassed.

"She will be back tomorrow, let's just focus on the work in front of us." Hermione said shaking a paper in front of me.

"Ok, I get it."

We worked in slience, except for the occasional question. We were the only three people who stayed here, at least from our house, so it was nice working conditions. Still, Sam crept across my mind. I wondered what she was doing, or if she was thinking of me. Ron and Hermione finished everything before me, but it didn't take me long to finish. I just had to keep putting my focus back on my work. It's harder then it sounds.

"Your in love." Ron said once we retired to the couch.

"What?"

"Your in love dude." He repeated.

Sams P.O.V

My dad took a seat beside Erik who still had the bored expression sprawled across his face.

"We wanted to talk to you two about something." He started," Important."

"We want to know how you would feel if we started dating." Clarses said.

Erik and I instanly looked at each other and I could see he wanted to burst out laughing, as did I.

"Are you guys for real?" Erik said, looking from his mom to my dad.

"Yes we are, but we wanted to ask you guys first... we didn't know if you two liked each other..."

"What? No way!" We said at the same time.

"Just a thought, I mean you two did spend last night with each other..." Clarses said.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I like Erik, but as a friend or a brother." I stated.

"Yeah, and I don't like Sam, so everything's good. Actually I dislike her with a burning passion." He said and imitated my voice for the burning passion part.

I glared at him and he gave a satisfied smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't dislike her that much Erik. She's a charming young girl." Clarses said looking disgusted with her son.

"I was only kidding mom, no need to get your granny panties in a bunch."

"Excuse me young man?" She said her voice raising.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. My father looked at me and I instantly stopped.

"Sorry mom.." He said quickly, but you couldn't help but see a small smile on his face.

"So are you guys ok with it?" My father asked again.

"Sure." We said at the same time.

"As if it will go anywhere..."

"Erik!" Clarses screeched.

"Dad, Amelia and Kara around coming soon, you are still taking us to see Jamie right?"

"Yes hunny." He replied.

I looked at Erik and rolled my eyes with he muttered Amelia's name.

We finished breakfest and my dad didn't let me and Erik wash the dishes. He knew better. I heard the door being knocked at and I shuffled to answer with Erik at my side.

"Back off." I pushed him onto the couch and opened the door.

"Hey Sam!" They said at the same time.

"Hey you guys,"

"Ladies..." Erik said and came up behind me. I was tempted to throw my fist back and hit him in the face.

Thank goodness Amelia and Kara answered him with a eyeroll and walked past him.

"Ha." I whispered into his ear and walked away.

"Dad! Are you ready?" I yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you guys can get into the car if you want. I'll be right there."

We did what he said and I told them everything about Erik's visit.

"Wow, they are dating?" Amelia gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Unfortunately."

"Really? Because there was a rumor going around that... nevermind." Kara said and tried to change the subject by talking about Harry.

"Kara, what rumor?"

"That Erik liked you." she said quietly.

I burst out laughing," Erik... like me? Yeah right, we hate each other... with...a...burning um passion."

I though about it. There was no way he could like me, but either way it didn't matter. My dad and his mom were dating.

Kara smiled,"Well then the rumor is false! I don't blame for hating that kid, he is such a manwhore."

Amelia and me both gasped,"What did you say?"

She looked embarassed,"Manwhore."

"That's is true though..." I said.

We all started laughing and jumped when my dad set the car alarm off. I looked out side my window and saw him laughing. When he got into the car I hit him.

"That's not funny dad." I said, but he continued to laugh.

Chapter 26

We arrived and it was excatly like the day before, hectic. This time I let Kara, Amelia, and my dad in first. I went in after them. The sight I saw brought tears to my eyes. His skin had turned a very pale white and he looked completely disconnected.

"Jamie..."

"Sam, it's nice to see you." He said softly.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." But the truth was I couldn't bear seeing him like this.

He turned his head slowly towards me," Sam, if I don't make it out of here, can you do one thing for me?"

"Jamie don't talk like that..."

"Could you please... just kiss me."

I laughed slightly," What?"

"Kiss me.. I don't want to leave this world without knowing how it would feel... my lips against yours."

"Fine,"

I leaned in and gave him a small kiss. A smile burst across his face.

"Happy?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Your going to make it Jamie." I said.

"I'm scared to death. Not only do they have no clue what's up with me... I'm feeling worse then ever..." He closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"Just keep going, it will be over soon. You can do this. I know you."

I took his hand and squeezed it. Just then the monitor beside him did the familar beep that you hear when somethings wrong. When someones dieing.

"What... no Jamie... Jamie! Talk to me... don't do this. COME ON!"

Doctors rushed in and pulled me away.

"Get out of here" one of them said.

"No, I can't he... Jamie..." I made my way back to his side, " I love you jamie."

Then they pulled me and pushed me into the hallway. Tears were sliding down my cheek as they slammed the door. My father, Kara and Amelia rushed to me side. Kara and Amelia were in tears.

"It can't be happening." I mumbled and shoved away.

I ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. I stared at my face in the mirror. My eyes were read and my face was wet. Tears were falling off my nose and face. I kicked the wall and fell to the floor. I didn't care how dirty it was. I sobbed harder then I have ever sobbed before. My best friend Jamie couldn't be dieing. Not him, he did nothing wrong in his life. He was never mean to a single soul and didn't deserve this. I heard a small knock on the door and the voice of Kara.

"Sam, please, come out." She said.

I didn't respond but let my tears flow harder. I couldn't go out there knowing that Jamie was drifting away forever....

"Samantha, hunny,please come out." My fathers voice said next.

I got up and opened the door and fell into my dads arms.

"It's ok sweetie."

I cried and cried and cried. I cried on the way home, and when I got home. Erik kept away from me, knowing that something bad happened.

I sat down on my bed with me dad who wanted to talk to me.

"Sweetie, he's in a better place," He said softly.

"Daddy, he didn't do anything that made his deserve this... it's not fair..."

"I know, life's not fair, you think it's fair that your mother died?"

I flinched when he brought up my mother.

"No..."

"That's right it wasn't, but you have to understand. It's a part of life. I know your hurt and don't understand why he was the one who had to go... "

"Dad, he was one of my best friends..."

"I know."

I didn't leave me room that night, or the next day except for his funeral. His parents had everything ready in advanced in case. I couldn't look at his parents. I couldn't stand seeing his parents expericence a worse pain then me. The funeral passed in a hazey blur. I wasn't ready to go back to Hogwarts. I wasn't ready to go back to the harsh reality of Voldemort. I didn't need that on my plate right now, but I had too.

I faced Kara, Amelia and Erik outside the door of my house.

"I guess I will see you guys later, I said quietly.

"We will miss you," Kara said and hugged me. Amelia hugged me after her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sam... I really am," To my surprise the words came out of Erik's mouth and he outstreched his arms.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug. He squeezed me and let go. My father drove me off into the distance, the faces of my Shamwood friends fading away. The only thing missing was Jamie, but I knew I would never see him again.

Chapter 27

The car was completely silent. My father knew I wouldn't feel up to talking, which he was right. Even when he took me into Dumbledore's office and said goodbye, he limited the amount of speaking. Dumbledore dismissed me and I made me way slowly to the common room. I wasn't ready to see the smiling faces of my peers. I didn't want to stumble apon a note that would be an inch shorter then last time. It wasn't my choice to make though, I couldn't stop school, or stop the notes from coming. I approached the Fat Lady who was looking rather grumpy.

"Password."

"Seared Lemondrops."

She popped open and I stepped into the common room. I faced the smiling faces of Hermione, Ron and Harry. I couldn't bring myself to smile, knowing that Jamie couldn't smile again. Hermione's face spread with concern as I avoided their eyes. She stepped towards me and outstreched her arm, lying it upon my shoulder. I shrugged it off and the smiles melted off Harry and Ron's faces. I walked past them and hurried off towards the girl's dormitories. I closed my eyes and laid on my bed. I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks as I thought of Jamie's smiling face. His smile illuminated the room and made everyone smile around him. He could make lite of any situation and make you feel better about anything. I heard footsteps slowly approaching my bed.

"Sam... is it your friend?" Hermione asked quietly.

I turned my head towards her," He's dead."

She looked shocked and sadden at the same time. She moved her hand towards me and then brought it back. She mumbled "I'm sorry" and walked away. I laid my head back down on my pillow. I put my hand under my pillow re-adjusting it and felt a small piece of paper. I pulled it out and started crying. This was the last thing I needed right now. I tore it up and threw the pieces on the floor.

I laid on the bed for hours let the tears roll down my skin. The light of the day that shone through the window started dimming and finally let no light in at all. I heard the quiet thumps of others feet scurrying around for their bed things. When the thumps stopped I got up slowly to go down into the common room. When I closed the girl's door beside me I started to cry again. I thought I was alone so I let it all out.

I jumped when I heard a voice come from one of the couches.

"Are you ok?" Came from he voice of Neville Longbottom

"Uh...no." I said through my sobs.

He moved over on the couch and pat the spot beside him,"Sit."

I sat down and wiped my eyes,"He...he...died.."

I closed my eyes and felt the embrace of Neville.

"Sam, it's going to be ok. I know it's hard but you can't let this hang over you."

"I know..."

"Your strong Sam, and don't worry, you know you have everyone in Gyrfindor by your side."

"Thanks Neville."

His words were something I was in need of. He was right, I couldn't let this hang over me. I couldn't let this take over my life and keep me from living. I wasted the last two days crying my eyes out, Jamie wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted me to live on and to not be in pain.

"I better get to bed Sam,"

"I understand, Night Neville." He let go and left for bed.

I didn't want to go back to my bed and fall asleep. I didn't want to see the harsh face of Voldemort,I didn't want it to be more real then the last time. Harry and I of course would never have enough time to find the last Horcrux, not like we could if we wanted too. We had no clue where it could be nor did we have the time. There was no way that I could kill Voldemort without the last Horcrux. I laid my head back on the arm of the couch and stared at the ceiling. No matter how much I wanted to close me eyes and sleep I couldn't.

The night crept by mintue by mintue, my mind scattered with thoughts. Thoughts of unpleasent things like Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and thoughts of good things, though there weren't many. One thing that kept coming into my mind was the final Horcrux. There had to be some type of clue, or hint to where it could be. Maybe Dumbledore with find something, one of us had too. By the looks of the notes I had about a month and a half, the day before I leave Hogwarts.

When I heard the rustling of feet starting up I knew people would be getting up. I sat up and Luna appeared in front of me, looking happy and smiling.

"Um... good morning Luna." I said.

She smiled wider," It is a good morning isn't it?"

"Yeah, are you going down to breakfest?"

"Soon, for now I'm just enjoying the little bit of quiteness." She said and sat down in a nearby chair looking dreamily around.

I yawned then said,"It won't be quite for long, I heard people getting up."

"But it's still a little bit of time. It's better then nothing."

I had never really talked to Luna, except for in class when we had to work together. Even then she seemed so into everything she was doing that I didn't want to disrupt her. She seemed sweet and nice, but a little odd. Like I expected, people started coming down looking tired. I saw Fred come down who tripped over George's foot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your such a git George!" He yelled as he shot up looking ready to punch him.

George laughed," You wouldn't hit me."

"Really?" Fred said and swung at George.

"GUYS!"

Fred stopped and looked at me.

"Your back... hello Sam." George said looking thankful.

"That's all I get?"

Fred put his arm down and gave me a hug as did George.

"Thanks," George muttered into my ear when he hugged me.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Harry to get up. When he did, he joined me on the couch. He looked adorable, even when he's tired. I looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't look at you?" I asked.

He smiled," Yeah. I wanted to ask you if everything was ok? You didn't look to happy yesterday."

"I'm ok... just..."

"I know Hermione told me. I'm sorry Sam."

"It's ok. I have you."

He smiled and slowly inched towards me. Our lips met and sent that usual spark through my body.

Chapter 28

"Sorry to break you two love birds up but we should probably get down to breakfest." Ron said tiredly.

We seperated slightly and laughed, then shared one more little kiss before getting up. Ron looked pretty grumpy. His mouth in a small frown and his eyes looking droopy.

"You don't look so good Ron."

He gave me a glare and replied," I'm aware of that. I didn't sleep last night."

"Oh."

We waited a few mintues for Hermione to come down, then we set off. Of course my walk couldn't be nice and peaceful, there had to be an interuption. By who? Draco Malfoy. We passsed him standing with Pansy laughing, but he stopped when he saw me and walked towards me. His gray eyes fixed on me.

He approached me and asked," Can I talk to you? "

I looked at Harry who was staring at Draco," Fine."

We went out of earshot of most of the people to talk. I looked at him and he didn't seem the same. His eyes were lifeless and didn't give off the shine they used too. He looked tired and out of sorts.

He leaned against the wall and put his hand on his forehead," Listen, Sam. I'm sorry about how I was when you broke up with me."

"It's ok..."

"No it's not. I shouldn't of been the way I was. It was just kind of a shock I guess."

I didn't say anything but he moved closer to me.

"I heard about your friend... I'm sorry." He said and started playing with a strand of my hair.

I knocked his hand away lightly," Thanks,"

He didn't think I would get back with him after he apoligized?

"I'm going out with Pansy now..." He said and put his hands in his pockets."But I would totally break up with her for you."

He puto on a smile while I put on an expression of deep disgust. He put his hand out and put it around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I pushed away and slapped him across the face. He looked at me in surprise and I could hear laughter all around us. He looked around and noticed all the people. He now looked throughly pissed. He gave everyone around a nasty look and spinned on his heel, stomping away. People around erupted in cheers and way to gos. I smiled and returned to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were part of the people clapping and cheering.

"Bloody hell... you showed him Sam." Ron said and looked admiringly at me, as if I did something incrediable.

"You did something I've wanted to do for forever," Harry said and smiled.

"Felt good didn't it?" Hermione said with a laugh.

My breakfest was filled with people talking about the incident that happened in the hallway. Everytime I turned to look at the Syltherins table Pansy was all over Draco and everyone else looked unhappy. Sucks to be them. Soon enough it was time to go to classes. I wasn't excatly thrilled for them... knowing that I didn't do any of my makeup work.

After classes...

The only teacher that wasn't letting my off the hook was Snape. It looked as if he was depressed to see me back. He assigned tons of homework, which we were all to have down on top of my make up work. Draco still looked throughly pissed off. I wouldn't blame him, everyone that saw me hit him this morning have been making fun of him and saying mean comments. I didn't planned on humilating him, though he brought it upon himself.

The common room was silent most of the night because of all us Gyrfindors hard at work. At points all you could here was the occasional unfolding of parchment. My eyelids were fighting to stay open when the night edged closer. Not sleeping the night before wasn't my smartest idea. There was no way of staying up another night. You knew people were finishing up when the chatters started sounded. I finished shorly after Hermione who had took longer then I would have thought. I mean I finished my homework and make up work in the time it took her to do her homwork. That doesn't seem normal, but I didn't question knowing that there was probably just other things on her mind. Harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizards chess. It ended with Harry frusterated and Ron watching Harry pack it away in glory, as I was expecting.

After Harry packed it away he sat down with me on the floor in front of the fire. Hermione and Ron were in the couch farthest corner of the room talking and giggling. It was weird to see them displaying affection, they didn't do it much. I watched the fire crackle and change colors, waiting for Harry to say something, though I had a million things I wanted to say to him.

He flicked something off of his sleeve and started talking," Is everything alright? "

"Yeah just a few things on my mind."

He looked at me," Like what?"

"Well Harry," I said and put my hand in his," We are definately not going to find the last Horcrux before the school year is over, which means we can't defeat Voldemort. I don't understand my whole dream thing. Like if I have a dream and I want you there to help me, how do I get you there? I don't want to sleep tonight. I don't want to wake up having to go to the hospital wing and miss more classes. I just wish..."

He squeezed my hand and kissed it lightly," I know. That you didn't have to worry about all this?"

I nodded and smiled. It then went silent and he looked like he was in thought.

"What if I watch you sleep tonight. If you do anything odd, or you look like your in pain I will wake you up."

"Harry, thanks but I don't want to stay up all night for me. Plus, the next night you will need to sleep, and it will just happen then."

He shook his head and put it into his hands," What if they only come the day after you find the note... think about Sam. Do you remember when you had your dreams... was it the day after you found the notes?

"Harry... I don't think theres a pattern. I just need to be a big girl and deal with it."

He chuckled slightly," Deal with it. That's all we ever do."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for awhile until Ron came to get Harry for bed. We exchanged a quick kiss and he went off to bed. Soon after that Hermione and I went up to bed too. I got changed and curled up in the blankets tightly. As if doing it would keep everything away. As if anything was that easy...

A new location with new surroundings. A place I have never been before. My fingers hurt with the lightest tap against the hard wall. Everything around me was pitch black. This room only contained two doors, one on either side of the room. I rushed over to one door and tried to open it. I didn't get far because the knob turned orange and sent a burning sensation through out my body. I quickly brought my hand back and rushed to the other side. The knob was normal and the door did open. But behind it was something that seemed completely random... something that couldn't have much meaning to this situation. I reached down to pick it up.....

I was tapped awake by Hermione who was staring at my hands, both red and blistered.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

I thought back the the glowing doorknob," Um, a doorknob. It burned me... in my dream."

Chapter 29

"Here, you need to soak them in cold water," She took out her wand and flicked up a bowl and cold water. She sat my hands in them, and I gave a sigh of relief."Better?"

I nodded and she told me to let them soak for 15 mintues, which I did. When I was finished I went down into the common room where Hermione was telling them about my hands. Harry got up at the sight of me and walked over to me.

He picked my hands up gently," This happened last night? You have to tell me what happened."

"I will, I'm not really hungry so I'm not going to go down to breakfest, you can stay... unless your hungry."

"I'm good."

"Ok, well you two have fun, Hermione and I are going to go eat." Ron said and grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked out of the room.

Harry and I sat in the sat spots we did last night to talk. I told him about the new room, the doorknobs, the walls, and what I saw in the other room. He looked thoroughly confused.

"It musn't have anything to do with it... what you saw is seems totally irrelevent from the situation."

"It's so confusing... I just don't want to think about it..." I sighed.

"Well then, we probably still have 20 mins. till everyone comes back." He said and turning to smile at me.

"And what do you presume we do?" I said even though I was pretty sure I knew.

"Wizard's chess."

"What?" I said surprised and disapointed.

He started laughing," I'm kidding."

I felt my cheeks getting slightly red,"Oh."

" I do though have something for you... I got it for you this weekend." He said while making his way over to his bag. He opened it up and reached in."Here."

He handed me a small box that I opened quickly. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was a silver necklace with a heart on it, that would carve in his name and mine.

"Wow, Harry this is so beautiful!"

"That's not all it does." He pressed the heart and it started to carve in " I love you Sam" and Harry's signature. He went int back of me to put it on.

"Thank you Harry,"

He returned in front of me and smiled," Your welcome."

He put grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"How can I thank you?"

"I know one way..."

I kissed him lightly and savored that moment. It was moment were all thoughts drained out of my head and there was nothing to think about. He slipped his arms slowly around my waist.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear.

'I love you too."

We kissed till people started coming back from breakfest to grab there stuff for class. I have to say my lips were pretty tired... The first person to come into the common room, and to see us kissing was Ginny. It was kind of weird, knowing that they both use to like each other. Ginny just smiled and walked off to get her stuff. She eyed up my necklace before she left and said," Pretty necklace."

I liked Ginny, at least from the times that I had talked to her. Hermione and Ron came shortly after and Hermione noticed the necklace around my neck. She looked at it and smiled.

She then looked at Ron," Isn't this pretty Ron?"

He nodded.

"We better get off to class." I said and went to go get my things.

The first class was double Dark Arts with Syltherins. I put my hair up today so that my hair wouldn't cover my necklace, I kind of wanted to show it off. When we entered the classroom Draco wouldn't look at me. The whole class his face was serious and his eyes were focused on his desk. He didn't laugh with the other Syltherins when Gryffindor got 20 points taken away for not knowing any of the answers he asked. Seriously, can he do that? He must be still be pretty mad about the whole thing in the hall. He looked more stressed out then mad though. I didn't ponder on it.

We made up for our pitiful performance in Darks Arts during Transfiguration. We actually got 30 points because we didn't get any answers wrong. Professor McGonagall was one of my favorite teachers, just because she wasn't Snape.

We had lunch after Transfiguration and I was really hungry, since I skipped breakfest. I could tell Harry was hungry when he filled his plate to the point where you couldn't put a crumb on it or it would fall. It was a rather quite lunch, but Derek caught me before the afternoon classes started.

He grabbed my arm to stop me and his eyes went directly to my neck," Nice necklace? Is that from your little bud, Harry?"

"Yes it is, now you can let go of my arm,"

He let go and put his arms behind his back," Ok I will only because I don't want to be slapped across the face,"

As much as I wanted to keep a straight face I couldn't, a smile made it's way across the face one," Good one. I would hit you anyway."

"You wouldn't," He said.

I hit him lightly in the arm," I just did."

He smiled," I was wrong then,"

"What did you want any ways?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see what was hanging around you neck." He replied." Well you better catch up with your friends."

"Alright, talk to you later then."

I twirled the necklace around me finger as I ran to catch up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I turned around and Derek was staring at me and walking slowly.

During Divination I thought about the thing I had found behind the door in my dream. It could possibly be a Horcrux... but why would Voldemort show me it and let me know where it was? I had to face the fact that I wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort completely but that he might defeat me. It was hard to think about, so I didn't. I did however realized that Professor Trelawney was getting more nutter everyday.

Potions was after Divination and nothing special happened. Harry and I messed up our potion pretty horribly. We got half marks. Hermione and Ron beamed when they constructed theirs perfectly, recieving full marks.

We made our way back to the common room and I noticed a slip of paper fall out of Hermiones pocket. Harry saw it too because we both went for it at the same time, bumping heads in the process. We both rubbed our heads and fell back laughing. Harry had it and unfolded it. He stood up and then helped me up.

I chuckled when he picked me up by my waist," Aren't you sweet?"

He showed my the note which of course showed the usual scribble of letters and numbers. It had only been a day since that last one, and it seemed that the notes would be coming faster, so I got to look forward to something new happening to me each night.

Chapter 30.

A sharp pain shot through my arm and I flinched.

Harry came towards me and softly ran his fingers over my scar," You know if you would have never met me, this wouldn't have happened. If I never liked you..."

"Don't be crazy. Getting a scar was a small price to pay, I'd say."

He looked at my like I was insane," It wasn't just the scar, what about all the pain that Voldemort's put you through? You really think I'm worth that much?"

"What, you don't?"

He looked down at his feet and took his fingers off my arm.

"Harry... I'm the luckiest girl alive. I have friends like you, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville, who would do anything for me. I have your heart... there's not much more I would want. I would go through any amount of pain for things to stay this way. I wouldn't change anything."

He smiled slightly," I wish I had your attitude."

I wrapped my arms around his torso," You can. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my homework and then get ready to survive another dream."

He chuckled softly and kissed me.

I pulled up a chair beside Hermione and laid out my work on the remaining space. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry and Ron setting up a game of wizards chess.

Harry looked determined to beat Ron. I nudged Hermione who turned to look at them.

"That's Harry's game face," Hermione said with a chuckle."And that's Ron's he-knows-he's-going-to-win face."

We finished our homework and watched the loser clean up the game, that loser being Harry, again.

"I was so close." He muttered while packing it away.

Ron stood by watching and said," You were Harry. Maybe next time."

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said and clapped my hands together," See you guys in the morning."

I gave out my hugs and retired to my bed. I closed my eyes and got ready to drift off into dreamland...

I landed into the same room as the night before. It was freezing cold and had a much erier feel to it then before. The two doors looked bleak and uninviting. Yet I got up and made my way to the one that I knew was the closet. I opened the door and saw the small item place in the middle of the concrete floor. An old teddy bear that was old and torn.. It seemed like a small cupboard area, a place where you would feel trapped and alone. Like Harry at the Dursleys. I stepped inside and the door slammed behind me. I franticly tried to open it but it would budge. I put my ear to the door and head noises behind it. The little light that was in the closet shut off and left me standing in pitch black.

"We meet again." said a harsh voice from behind me. The harsh voice belonging to Voldemort.

"It's not time yet," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, but it is Samantha."

"You wish," I spat and he raised his eyebrows.

He gave a evil grin that could melt away your skin, a grin only he could supply." I see we have a wishful thinker on our hands."

He put his black hood down revealing the rest of his face. His eyes still like slits, shone a deep red. I looked into his expressionless eyes and saw pure hatred in them. A hatred I could never understand. A kind of hate that no one could possibly experience or feel for another person.

"Say goodbye, for once I kill you, your little Potter buddy will be dead poor little heart will break in two. He would probably give himself up to join you."

A cold echoing laugh escaped his thin lips and he raised his wand.

"Why can't you get it through your head that Harry will always be a better wizard and better person then you will ever be. He won't be defeated by you. He will never go out that way."

He put on an expression of shock and angry."How dare you!"

"I'm not scared of you." I lied while he raised his wand, his arm shaking in anger.

He didn't speak. Before I could react a purple spark was flying out of the end of his wand, coming start towards me.

It hit me sending me flying into the door, or more like sending me through it. I landed on the cold hard floor with such force I could already feel my arms bursting in black and blue. I closed my eyes and felt the room spinning around me. I opened my eyes fearful of what would be appearing in front of me. I was in the middle of what looked like an abandoned playground. I looked to my right and saw a kid surrounded by three others. I walked over to see who the little boy was and noticed a young Tom Riddle.

"Your suck a freak Tom!" One of the boys screamed in his face. Tom didn't flinch, nor gave any sign of a reaction.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and run away." Another boy spat.

Tom's face looked like he was focused, as if nothing could break his concentration.

One of the boys kicked a pile of dirt on the ground that flew onto to Tom. The boys started laughing but soon stopped when they noticed their breathing being cut short. The boys clutched their necks gasping for air. I focused my gaze on Tom who had a slight smile on his face while clenching his fists. When they boys looked about out of breath Tom undid his fists and looked away. All three boys dropped to the ground taking in glups of air. They scurried off with horrific expressions on their faces.

I woke myself up from the searing pain traveling through my body, supplied by my scar to see that it was morning. My face was covered in sweat and my arms in black and blue. I sat up and tried to keep my arms from banging anything. The slightest touch would hurt me greatly. I saw Hermione stir in her bed and her eyes flicker open. She turned her head slowly towards me and let her eyes wander to my arms. I flipped my feet to the side of the bed and then got up. I tip toed to her bed and sat down. Ginny, who was in the bed beside her, opened her eyes and her face gave an expression of horror.

"What happened to your arms?" She asked and sat up.

I cleared my throat and said," My dream... I fell on a hard surface. I bruise easily."

I saw Hermione's eyes look at my neck.

"Sam, where's you necklace?"

I put my head to my neck to find that my necklace wasn't there. I got up and went over to my bed and searched carefully in my sheets.

"I'm so stupid... I didn't take it off last night." I muttered to my self and threw my sheets on the floor after finding them empty.

My mind flashed back to me falling to the floor. My necklace snapped off and flew across the floor. It was gone.

Hermione looked worried as I started to mumble things to myself," Harry will understand Sam."

"Wait, you mean your necklace broke off in your dream?" Ginny asked from her bed.

" I guess so."

Before any of them could say anything else I hurried off to see if Harry was up down stairs. Lucky for me, he was. He must have heard the footsteps behind him, because he turned his head. His eyes directly fixed on my neck where my necklace should have been, and then my arms.

"I"ll explain," I said quickly.

I sat him down on the couch and told his about the closet, the necklace, and the playground scene. I tried my best to explain everything in as much detail as possible.

His face stayed emotionless the whole time.

"That all happened last night... and your arms."

He hugged me as gently as possible and succeeded without causing me any pain.

"Sam did I ever tell how pretty your hair is," He said out of nowhere and played with a strand of my hair.

"Harry, did I ever tell you I loved you?"

"Maybe... a couple times."

Harry and I went into kiss each other but were interupted by Fred.

"Blimey! What happened to your arms Sam?" Fred yelled softly.

I laughed," Would you believe if I said It happened in my dream?"

"Well, I've experienced a few weird things in my life, so I would most likely believe, yeah. Plus I mean I know Harry Potter..."

"Ok, good because that's actually what happened."

Chapter 31.

Fred gave a small laugh and scurried off to breakfest which was starting in a couple of mintues. George came shuffling down the stairs with a furious look on his face.

"Stupid Fred..." He muttered and waved good morning to us.

"He's going to breakfest... or at least her left." I told him and he nodded.

Harry chuckled and said," I don't want to know. I'm so happy I'm good friends with those two or I would be afraid of what they would do."

"Agreed."

Hermione came down at the same time as Ron. They both looked at each other and Ron gave a goofy smile. Harry and I both tried to hold in our laughter at the sight of his face but couldn't control it. We both let out small squeals of laughter and Ron looked at us.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Ron..."

He shook it off and sat beside Hermione on the floor in front of the fire.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you reading much." I mentioned to her as I saw she had a book in her hand." This is the first time in what a few weeks?"

She looked up from her page," Oh right. Busy, ton's of homework remember? Plus, I guess I"m just not as into free reading as much."

Harry, Ron and I both gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Never thought I would see the day," Ron muttered.

She closed the book and hit him on the arm," Shut up Ron."

I continued on," Really Hermione? Why don't you like it as much?"

"Well I've read quite a few books... actually a lot, but many books repeat what I have already heard or knew so I don't see the need to read as much."

"Speaking of reading again, I'm hungry." Ron said.

Harry shook his head," When are you not Ron."

"Your going to tell me your not hungry?" Ron said turning his head a little.

"Never said that."

They dropped it there. It was true... Ron was hungry all the time. I could see why though. He had grown over the summer even more then before. He now stood about 4 inches taller then Harry.

Ron's stomach gave a low growl and we took that as a signal to go eat. Also, Ron got grumpy when he didn't have food. Hermione put her book under her arm and took it down to breakfest. In between bites of food she would turn a page and continue reading. Harry was talking to George about what Fred had did this morning. I heard a little of it, something about Fred putting something in his bed. The truth was I didn't want to know. Ron was talking to Fred. I assumed also about what happened this morning. Ron had a smile across his face and Fred was laughing. I sat watching everyone's expressions change. Derek and my eyes met and he gave a small smile.

I couldn't believe that this year was almost over. The topic arose of if we are coming back next year. Fred and George already made their decision. They are not coming back next year but dropping out for their joke shop, which was near completion. I planned on coming. I wanted to be here as much as possible. It had a feeling that I never wanted to let go. Harry is coming back if I am, which I thought was really sweet, so naturally Ron and Hermione said they would come back. Hermione said that she didn't want to give up any chance to learn more. Ron of course said that she already knew everything. He had a point, she was always the first person in class to have her hand up. As far as I know everyone else is staying. I don't see why people would drop out if they only had a year left. I felt as if you made it thus far, keep going. I'd say some people are just downright lazy.

Breakfest was over and everyone was rushing off towards class. I wasn't that excited for it. It was the same thing over and over. Snape being a total arse and taking away points left and right. McGonagall gaining us back those points for getting correst anwsers. I don't have to name names for the teachers who have no clue what they are doing and are totally wacky. Of course I didn't have a choice and I made my way to class with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

I was 99% correct about my day. They only thing interesting that happened was I found another notes, but this time it had one letter placed upon it. It was time. Tonight was the night. I didn't understand why it skipped so far ahead. Last time I checked I had till the day before school ended. I talked to Harry about it and how it could be possible. It wasn't excatly a letter, it looked more like a symbol, at least that's what Harry thought. I took the note to Hermione who notived the symbol.

"It's the symbol of evil or meaning that something bad is going to be happening." She replied once taking one glance at it then realizing," Wait Sam... tonight..."

"Yeah."

Her face was washed with a scared expression and squeezed me tightly.

The night in the common room was completely silent for me. It seemed as nothing was going on around me until Dumbledore had arrived outside of the common room. He summoned Harry and I out of the room and told us to follow him into his office. I assumed it was about tonight. When we reached his office his face looked calm and collected.

"Samantha, I do believe that you got a note today with the symbol of evil."

I shook me head and pulled it out of my pocket.

"This must mean that tonight it the night. This means we need a place for you stay, to sleep where you won't disrupt others. You need a place where Voldemort can throw you around and not harm others."

"Throw her around sir?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Yes for a lack of better words. If tonight if the night that Samantha will have to go against Voldemort she needs somewhere were if he "throws her around" she won't be harmed nor will others."

"So a room like the Room of Requirement?"

"Excatly Harry."

"Excuse me Dumbledore, what is the Room of Requirement?"

He explained it to me and I knew why it would have to be used. The idea of needing a room that I can be thrown around in scared me.

"Can I be in there with her?" Harry asked.

"If you would like."

Not much was said after that. I still couldn't believe that I had the last note in my pocket. I couldn't believe that i thought I had all this time when really I barely had a few weeks. Dumbledore wished me luck before Harry took me to a place where he brought up the Room of Requirement.

Dumbledore had not given me a lot of imformation about what to do or what I could do tonight. It seemed that i was alone with this. I was amazed to step into a room where the door disapeared behind me. The floors and walls were covered in cushions. At least I knew I would be hitting something semi soft.

"Sam," Harry said from behind me as I looked around the room again," I just wanted to tell you I love you. I know your going to make it tonight, but just in case."

He kissed me like he never did before. It was a kiss I would treasure for life.

"Harry I love you too. I will make it, I know it."

We laid down side by side on the cushioned floor and he stroked my hair. I was afraid to let myself drift off to sleep.

"It's ok Sam... you can do it."

I didn't know if the words he spoke were true, everything was happening so fast it was as if it couldn't be happening...

It was real this time. The cold room seemed to be more realistic then ever. The two doors stood in the same spot as before. The floor was dark and cold along with the walls. I didn't move from the spot I was at, I was frozen with a fear I had never felt before. It was a fear that over took my body and made it shake wearily. I looked around at the still darkness.

I covered my ears quickly when a loud laughter filled the room. The two doors flew open making the sound louder, making me squeeze my ears tighter. It was Voldemort's laugh that filled the room echoing off the ways. I couldn't drown it out.

"Samantha... Samantha... Samantha."

I closed my eyes and the voice continued on.

"I'm hoping this is the last time we meet again. If everything goes as planned it should be."

He lifted up his wand and an orange spark flew out the end hitting me sending me flying and hitting the hard wall. I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't worry that's not the only pain you will feel."

He did it again and I let out a small shriek of pain which made a smile spread across his filthy face.

"How do you feel knowing that you will die tonight?"

"I won't die tonight." I said and regretted it once he shot another orange spark at me making me hit the way 10x harder.

"Really? We will see about that"

His eyes shone the same dark red at the night before and he held his wand up.

I knew it was the end. I couldn't stop him. This was it....

Chapter 32.

To my surprise it never hit me. In fact it bounced off a shield and hit Voldemort who looked equally shocked. My eyes swept the room quickly to find the source of the shield. My eyes stopped onto a familiar figure, Harry. He ran over to me and helped me up off the ground.

"How..."

"Don't ask me."

It was fate, I told myself. How else could he have been here right before I met my death? I remembered what Dumbledore had told me. I must have wanted someone here like the other night.

Voldemort got up angry filling up his eyes as a purple spark flew out the end of his wand. Harry and I dodged it by an inch. Nothing was stopping Voldemort from sending any curse spiraling at us. It was the end for both of us. Harry had his wand and was blocking some of the spells, but we mostly survived on sheer luck. You would have thought you were celebrating the 4th of July if you entered this room. Harry managed to send something at Voldemort that made him fall back onto the floor, or at least he thought he did. Standing behind Voldemort was Albus Dumbledore looking like his usual calm self, as if nothing was going on. We scurried off beside Dumbledore as Voldemort arose, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"Ah, we meet again Tom." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Lord Voldemort." Voldemort snapped.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied.

We then heard Dumbledore yell," Now's your chance!"

We knew what he meant when Voldemort sent a green spark towards him. It hit Dumbledore who flew backwards and landed with a soft thud. We didn't have time to look at his lifeless body but had to think of something. Harry grabbed my hand and we both flinched fiercly. Harry's scar was bursting in a white glow as was mine. We had no clue what was going on. We didn't concentrate on what was happening because of horrid pain passing through our bodies. It was as if any source of pain you could think of was piercing your body. Our eyes both squinting we saw the white glows intertwining in mid air. It shot into the direction on Voldemort who wasn't quick enough to act. It hit him and we heard a horrible scream erupting from him mouth. The white glows made a huge explosion. We both managed to cover our ears while we watched Voldemort fly across the room. We both stood completely still as we saw his body fall to the floor. Ir seemed as if he was gone, but it couldn't be possible. The seventh Horcrux was never found, he couldn't completely die. Harry was first to get up and slowly make his way over to Voldemort's body. I followed and saw Harry's eyes staring at the body in amazement.

"He had to be dead..." He muttered why examining his body.

"But Harry... how?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I quickly remembered Dumbledore's body lying on the other side of the room. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the direction of Dumbledore. Harry was still bewildered. His eyes that were shining with amazement instantly overcame with saddness. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks as I felt his cold hands.

Harry's P.O.V

It couldn't be happening. Dumbledore couldn't be dead. I knew I could wake up from this dream but none of this would be different. Dumbledore would still be dead. My body was overcome with saddness not only at the sight of Dumbledore but of Sam who had tears streaming down her dirty face. I reached out and wiped a few tears off her cheek and she looked at me. I managed a small smile but it was in no way how I felt. The smile was a lie. She didn't return the slightest smile but let more tears escape her eyes. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes too as I took another look at Dumbledore. I can't imagine life without him. I can't believe that I would never hear another story or have to do anything for him ever again.

"Harry," Sam started to say between her small sobs." This can't be real..."

We both knew all to well that it was real. We had to think of the good thing that came out of this, the death of Voldemort. We knew people were going to ask how we killed him, but that was another question that would be left unanswered. I could feel the scence of the room slipping away....

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up with my face wet and my body dirty. Harry emeraged beside me and looking the same. He nodded towards two bodies lying on the floor. I went over to Dumbledore and dragged him gently out of the Room of Requirement, with Harry following me. We reached the hallway and saw that people were already gathering around.

"We heard a noise!" One girl shrieked.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It's over. Voldemort is dead." Harry said quietly.

Many of the surrounding students realized that Dumbledore was one of the lifeless bodies. Sobs erupted from the crowd and shrieks of horror.

"Albus..." We heard McGonagall whisper as she kneeled down beside him.

Everyone was dismissed back their houses. The teachers said they were going to take care of Voldemort and Dumbledore's bodies. We overheard McGonagall talking about having Dumbledore's funeral tomorrow and that we would all have to be sent home early. Ron and Hermione were eagerly awaiting us in the common room. We told them the story in as little detail as possible. Hermione burst into tears once we told her that Dumbledore had died while Ron just looked totally out of it.

The common room was quiet that night. There was no talk or joking go on. Many people went straight to bed once hearing the news from others. I was one of them. I was tired, dirty, and sad. I knew I could sleep without being harmed tonight, knowing that Voldemort was finally dead. I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes though. I didn't want to have a good nights sleep. I wanted everything to be like the first day I came here. I didn't have anything to do with Voldemort and Dumbledore was alive. It was going to be a ruff tomorrow.

Today is the funeral. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all silent as we made our way into the open field beside the lake in which they place chairs in rows. Dumbledore's coffin was placed at the front of all the chairs, closed. Students were lining up with tears in their eyes to swipe their fingers on his coffin, knowing that was the closest they will be to Dumbledore ever again. Draco was sitting in one of the farthest chairs from the front. He looked sad but as if he didn't care. I excused myself from Hermione, Ron, and Harry to talk to him.

"Draco... are you ok?" I asked once I took a seat next to him.

He didn't respond but wiped a tear away from his face.

"Are...are you crying? I didn't think you ever cared for Dumbledore."

"Well, you were wrong then weren't you." He replied and kept his eyes locked on the line of students passing the coffin." He was a good wizard. He had a ton of power but never used it for bad. I realized that is what I want, but I know I can never have."

"Why?"

"My father. He would never let me do something like be a headmaster. He would never let me do good with magic."

At that moment I felt bad for Draco. I knew deep down there was a good guy trying to get out but never could.

"I'm sorry Draco."

I left him sitting and staring at his idol. Who would have known?

We were the last in line and took our time looking at where he would be spending the rest of his time. All of the chairs were occupied but four in the front, reserved for us. We took our seats and the ceremony began.

:


End file.
